Parfois un enlèvement ne se passe pas comme prévu
by AsaFa
Summary: Troisième enfant et seule fille de la famille Potter, Lily Luna a été enlevée. Par qui, pourquoi ? Que se trame-t-il encore dans le monde des sorciers, des années après la mort de Lord Voldemort ? "ne prend pas en compte une partie de l'épilogue du tome 7"
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse sur un point primordial : la mise en page.

J'ai longtemps hésité à poster cette fanfiction précisément à cause de la mise en page de fanfiction . net que je trouve très foireuse, je dois l'avouer. Il me faut des dizaines de minutes à chaque chapitre pour vérifier que c'est potable... Alors que je n'ai aucun problème sur d'autres sites de publication !

Concernant cette histoire, il faut savoir que ce sera une fan-fiction longue qui s'étalera sur quatre années fictives, et relatant principalement l'histoire de Lily L. Potter, comme vous l'aurez déjà deviné. Pour le nombre de chapitres, je n'ai pas de chiffre précis, mais sans aucun doute plus de 30, chaque chapitre faisant en moyenne 8 à 10 pages word. Pour le rythme de publication, ce sera environ une fois par semaine, tous les vendredis/samedis.

Si vous avez des questions ou si quelque chose vous chiffonne, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp ou à poster une review !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une journée mémorable dans la vie d'une adolescente sans souci**

* * *

Elle avait tout d'abord enfilé son imper jaune si reconnaissable avant de se faufiler au dehors de la vieille maison de campagne aux murs défraîchis et à l'odeur d'herbe mouillée. Ou de chien ou de vache mouillée, au choix. Mais Marie adorait cette odeur, car c'était celle qui la berçait depuis son enfance. Avec le bruit du passage du troupeau chaque matin devant sa fenêtre, parfois si tôt que le soleil se levait à peine, même en été. Juste avant de franchir la barrière, elle se retourna, comme à chaque fois, pour admirer la façade. Même sous la pluie et les nuages lourds, elle trouvait ce lieu magique et apaisant. Mais bon, il faut bien parfois aller s'amuser ailleurs non ? Même à six heures du matin !

En gloussant elle se détourna et courut à travers champs, fouettant les tiges de blé bien pleines et lourdes de grains. Monsieur Lefevre l'engueulerait encore s'il la reprenait à abîmer les épis, mais elle avait quatorze ans et elle n'avait plus peur des grognements de ce petit vieux. Cependant les mèches des épis s'accrochaient à ses cheveux et elle dût ôter sa capuche sous la pluie pour refaire la queue-de-cheval qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de refaire ce matin-là. Ce ne fut pas un franc succès, et la jeune fille avait toujours cette éternelle tignasse rousse qui s'éméchait quoi qu'elle fasse. Enfin, roux, pas vraiment roux comme les irlandais, plutôt un brun châtain tirant sur le roux. Marie ne cessait de répéter aux gens qu'elle n'était pas rousse mais « cuivrée », ce qui faisait toujours rire autour d'elle. On l'appelait Marie la cuivrée. Elle préférait ça à Marie la givrée en tout cas.

Grand-mère disait toujours qu'elle ne devait surtout pas utiliser la magie en dehors de la maison. Les sorciers et sorcières étaient rares, et les moldus ne connaissaient rien à ces choses-là. Quand elle était petite, sa grand-mère lui lisait des contes dans lesquels les moldus brûlaient les sorcières rousses, même les gentilles. C'était sûrement pour l'effrayer et la convaincre de ne pas faire de magie dehors. Et ça marchait jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait toujours une peur bleue d'être brûlée vive sans raison !

Marie s'installa sur une barrière, en bordure d'un pâturage, tout près du bois de chênes qu'elle visitait régulièrement avec Nagisa. L'été allait vite se finir, et bientôt elle devrait aller en internat pour faire le lycée. Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter de sauter son année de quatrième. Si elle avait su, enfin elle le savait, mais si elle avait réfléchi... Ca aurait été une année de plus à vivre avec sa grand-mère, la seule famille qui lui restait. Au lieu de ça elle allait partir pour Caen ! Heureusement que certaines de ses copines de troisième y allaient aussi, sinon ça aurait été vraiment trop effrayant. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait partir de ce petit coin paumé, et elle n'en avait même pas envie. Mamie Lily, son petit village et ses copines de collège lui suffisait amplement.

Bon, il fallait se bouger maintenant ! Elle ne s'était pas levée aussi tôt pour rien ! La jeune adolescente ignora le panneau d'avertissement « Attention clôture électrifiée » et escalada la-dite clôture. Elle savait très bien que les Guerin n'avaient jamais installé cette fameuse borne électrique pour alimenter la barrière. C'était comme pour les panneaux « Chien dangereux » ou « Système de sécurité », la moitié étaient des faux. Mais dans ce pays de campagne, les gens étaient vite méfiants et paranoïaques. Marie pouffa en songeant qu'ils n'avaient pas tort. Après tout, ils vivaient avec deux sorcières près de chez eux ! Tout en s'approchant du cabanon quasi-abandonné au fond du jardin de ses voisins (enfin, les plus proches voisins qu'elles avaient, soit presque un kilomètre de distance tout de même), Marie regretta encore une fois de ne jamais avoir rencontré d'autres sorciers ou sorcières comme elle. Elle ne savait pas grand chose de ce monde magique duquel Mamie Lily ne parlait presque jamais. A chaque fois que Marie lui posait des questions, la vieille femme lui répondait en riant qu'elle attendait que sa petite fille lui présente un garçon pour lui offrir toutes les réponses ! Ce qui avait le don de la faire rougir et bouder encore longtemps après.

Elle ouvrit en douceur la porte à moitié défoncée, le bois était humide et vert, et les gonds sortaient complètement. Un relent de poussière et de moisissure flottait dans l'air, mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait le charme de cette vieille cabane à outils. Marie vérifia, comme toujours, que personne ne pouvait la voir depuis la maison des Guerin, mais la nature avait repris ses droits dans cette partie du jardin, et même son imper jaune devait se mêler à la végétation abondante et multicolore qui croissait sur cette terre trempée. Elle entra dans la cabane en susurrant délicatement, et un autre murmure sifflant lui répondit. Nagisa était là !

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir Marrie.

- Pareil pour moi, elle ne me laissait pas un instant pour venir. »

En effet, alors que sa grand-mère lui avait laissé avoir tous les animaux qu'elle souhaitait, chien, chat, oiseau, lapin, hamster, et même une fois un écureuil, elle avait refusé catégoriquement que Marie n'amène un serpent à la maison. Cela faisait déjà deux ans que Marie avait trouvé Nagisa, et découvert ainsi qu'elle pouvait parler aux serpents, mais jamais Mam'Ly n'avait laissé entrer le reptile, pas même dans le jardin. Nagisa était un serpent asiatique au nom compliqué (_Calloselasma rhodostoma_, elle avait fait des recherches) et abandonné par ses anciens propriétaires. C'était une femelle d'environ un mètre de long, ce qui était plutôt grand pour sa race mais assez petit pour pouvoir se cacher lorsque le vieux Guerin venait parfois fouiller distraitement sa réserve.

Marie allait lui rendre visite le plus régulièrement possible, et lui apportait au besoin de la nourriture sous forme d'insectes capturés ou de souris malheureuses. Mais ce que le serpent préférait c'était la chaleur humaine, et la jeune fille laissait le reptile s'enrouler autour de sa taille, sous les vêtements, tout en nettoyant le repère de ces boules d'os si caractéristiques des serpents. Il ne fallait pas que Nagisa soit découverte et mise en danger, mais elle avait également besoin d'un lieu pour dormir la journée et avait choisi ce cabanon. C'était un serpent nocturne, seulement Marie n'avait pas le droit de sortir passé 21h du soir, aussi elles avaient pris leurs habitudes tôt le matin pour se retrouver.

Tout en se posant une petite demi-heure sur le sol terreux du cabanon, la jeune fille effleurait la tête de son serpent blotti contre elle et grignotait son en-cas du matin, des sucreries principalement. Tout en murmurant doucement, elle laissa le serpent s'endormir petit à petit puis le laissa glisser sur elle pour le reposer dans son petit nid d'amour (un vieux trou sous la table de travail, avec un mélange d'os décomposés et d'autres choses dont Marie ne voulait pas savoir la provenance). Sa visite du matin était terminée ! Restait à rentrer tranquillement et faire croire qu'elle sortait tout juste du lit, ça marchait une fois sur deux.

Elle refit le chemin en sens inverse, sachant très bien que sa grand-mère n'était pas dupe de ce petit jeu. Après tout, des bottes crottées, des cheveux dégoulinants et un imper détrempé n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des indices discrets. Et le sourire que Marie affichait était un indice supplémentaire de sa petite bêtise assumée. Ses yeux verts pétillaient un peu trop lorsqu'elle croisa au pas de la porte d'entrée le regard tout aussi vert mais bien moins amusé de Mam'Ly, en tenue de combat : peignoir rose, bonnet de nuit et chausson-chat.

« Bonjour Mamie !

- Bonjour Marie... Allez ôte-moi ces vêtements trempés et va prendre ta douche ! Quelle petite souillon j'éduque là... Je t'attends pour le petit-déjeuner alors dépêche-toi. »

Et elle repartit vers la cuisine en levant les yeux au ciel et en ronchonnant contre la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, ce qui fit encore plus sourire la jeune rebelle du matin. Elle savait très bien que Mamie n'était pas fâchée, sinon la punition aurait été autre chose qu'une simple douche ! Certainement de faire la vaisselle sans magie... ce que Marie détestait !

Tout en allant prendre une douche brûlante à l'étage, elle songea que sa vie ne pouvait être plus cool que ça et qu'elle n'avait pas hâte de partir d'ici à la fin de l'été. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle voulait faire avant de partir pour la ville, et elle le ferait cet après-midi si la pluie s'arrêtait. La météo avait même prévu quelques rayons de soleil, ce serait le temps idéal.

Si elle avait su que ce qu'elle comptait faire allait détruire tout son petit monde tranquille, la jeune fille aurait décidé de rester sagement à la maison devant un bon feuilleton à l'eau-de-rose-et-pas-du-tout crédible comme les adorait sa grand-mère.

C'était donc une journée d'été comme les autres pour Marie. Tout en fredonnant une chanson entendue à la télévision, elle se séchait dans la salle de bain exiguë au carrelage rose et fissuré. Tout était vieux ici, et c'était ça qu'elle aimait. L'odeur du bois, l'odeur des bêtes, l'odeur des champs... et l'odeur du parfum capitonné de Mam'Ly. Beaucoup de ses copines la plaignaient de vivre dans un truc si vieux et abîmé, avec juste sa grand-mère, mais Marie adorait cette vie. Devoir attendre le bus de ramassage scolaire le matin pour aller en cours, et attendre celui du soir pour rentrer, avoir comme excuse d'avoir loupé ce fameux bus pour pouvoir rester dormir chez une copine du patelin... Eh oui, pas de voiture non plus dans la vie des deux femmes. Les voisins les aidaient bien assez, un petit tour au marché le mardi, un petit tour à la supérette le jeudi, un petit tour chez le médecin une fois par mois... et même parfois le cinéma ! Une vie à l'ancienne quoi, loin des brouhaha des métropoles, loin des événements dramatiques et des guerres à tout-va. C'était aussi pour ça que Marie ne voulait pas partir pour Caen, elle avait l'impression d'être incapable de se débrouiller toute seule dans une ''grande'' ville.

En rentrant dans son immense chambre dans le plus simple appareil, Marie surveilla du coin de l'œil le chat roulé en boule sur son lit, puis elle décida d'ouvrir la volière pour laisser les oiseaux aller s'ébattre dans le jardin. Ils s'enfuirent avec vélocité et disparurent par la fenêtre en un claquement de doigts, dans un bruissement d'ailes et de piaillements stridents. Le chat avait levé la tête, mais l'intérêt n'y était pas. C'était un vieux chat miteux qu'elle avait retrouvé dans un fossé, défoncé par une voiture. La magie avait beaucoup aidé à son rétablissement, mais il n'avait plus que trois pattes et son visage resterait déformé tout le reste de son existence. Et Marie n'avait pas pu faire grand chose pour son pelage rêche et revêche. Ce n'était pas vraiment un chat domestique même, dans le sens où tenter de lui faire un câlin revenait à risquer le diable. Mais Marie n'aimait pas les animaux comme des peluches, elle avait juste un complexe quand elle voyait une bête souffrir, il fallait qu'elle l'aide. Ça ne réussissait pas toujours, et elle comptait dans son jardin un véritable cimetière de petites bêtes à demi-apprivoisées, la plupart s'étant simplement entre-tué. Un chat et des souris en liberté, ça ne fait pas bon ménage, un chien et un écureuil non plus... et le nombre d'oiseaux ayant subi des crashs malencontreux ne se comptaient plus.

Marie savait parfaitement pourquoi sa grand-mère lui laissait avoir toutes les bêtes qu'elle souhaitait. Pour la consoler. Avoir perdu sa famille entière dans un accident d'avion, c'était tout de même... triste ? Des sorciers voulant découvrir la technologie moldue et qui en ont été pour leur frais. C'était assez ironique, quand on savait qu'ils auraient pu tout simplement transplaner. Elle n'avait que quatre ans à l'époque et ses premiers souvenirs étaient dans cette maison normande avec le visage rayonnant de sa grand-mère. Mais Mam'Ly avait conservé des albums photos, et Marie les feuilletait souvent, en se demandant à quoi sa famille ressemblerait s'ils étaient toujours en vie.

Mais bon, c'était du passé tout ça, sa seule peur à présent était de perdre sa dernière famille. Heureusement que sa grand-mère pétait le feu, Marie avait même été voir en douce le médecin du village pour en avoir la confirmation.

Elle s'habilla finalement, classique jean résistant et tee-shirt large. Elle aurait quinze ans dans quelques mois et son corps se transformait, ce qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle avait toujours été petite et maigrichonne, et maintenant elle avait pris dix centimètres en un an et tout autant de kilos, et ça n'était pas qu'à cause de son grignotage intempestif de sucreries. S'observant dans la glace, Marie soupira en se demandant bien comment elle pourrait faire un jour pour plaire à un garçon, le ramener à la maison et ENFIN avoir des réponses à ses questions sur le monde magique. Oui, c'était un peu vache pour le dit-garçon mais Marie ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à eux ils l'embarrassaient trop et semblaient si... idiots ! Elle descendit en trombe l'escalier branlant et rejoignit sa grand-mère dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Une délicieuse odeur de croissant chaud remplissait la pièce, et un mince rayon de soleil perçait à travers les nuages et la fenêtre embuée par la bouilloire en action. Elle se posa à table où l'attendait sa grand-mère, qui avait toujours cet air sérieux derrière ses lunettes.

« Marie, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dises... Je ne peux pas t'interdire d'aller voir ce fichu serpent, mais au moins préviens-moi quand tu sors de la maison. S'il t'arrivait malheur et que je ne savais pas où tu es ?

- A part me faire écraser par un tracteur je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver.

- Marie !

- Désolée ! Non, vraiment... C'est juste que c'est super tôt le matin que je peux aller la voir et que tu n'es pas encore levée... »

Sa grand-mère soupira, puis détourna le regard, agitant sa baguette. Aussitôt la bouilloire servit l'eau dans la théière, les croissants chauds sortirent du four et le lait, le chocolat, la confiture, le pain et les couverts arrivèrent sur la table dans un merveilleux bric-à-brac magique. La jeune fille adorait quand Mam'Ly faisait ça ! Sans gêne, elle se servit d'un croissant qu'elle grignota tout en se faisant un bol de chocolat brûlant. Partager ces instants avec sa grand-mère était vraiment magique dans tous les sens du terme, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait malheureusement jamais révéler à ses copines de classe. C'était si dur de garder bouche cousue sur toutes ces choses ! Tandis qu'elle attendait sa part de thé, elle scruta sa grand-mère avec un petit sourire. Bientôt un avion en papier arriva depuis l'étage et se posa juste entre les mains de celle qui l'avait élevée. Avec un petit haussement de sourcils et un sourire au coin des lèvres, celle-ci déplia l'avion et lut le petit message.

« Marie... Je sais que tu les prépare à l'avance... Toujours le petit mot pour me faire plier...

- Bah, j'écris juste ce que je pense. »

Marie en avait préparé des dizaines, pour toutes les occasions, depuis le moment où elle avait vu Mam'Ly éclater de rire en dépliant un de ceux qu'elle avait destiné à un amoureux à l'école primaire. Pour empêcher ça, elle avait eu l'idée d'en faire énormément, comme ça, sur tout ceux qui était déjà fait, on ne savait jamais à qui ils étaient destinés ! Bien sûr, pour les moldus, elle les lançait simplement sans magie. Mais dans la maison elle les laissait voler, comme ses oiseaux, libres. Il y avait toujours deux ou trois avions bigarrés qui traînaient par-ci par-là, animés d'une vie propre et quasiment insaisissable si elle ne faisait pas un effort pour les maîtriser. Cette passion pour les avions en papier, et les avions tout court avait quelque chose d'assez étrange, voire morbide sans doute, lorsque l'on connaissait son passé. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait grandi avec les vieux films japonais des années 2000, les Hayao Miyazaki, et ceux-ci étaient remplis d'avions en tout genre et de magie. En fait, elle imaginait le monde magique un peu comme ça, à la façon de ces films, mais vu comme cela faisait pouffer sa grand-mère, la jeune adolescente se doutait bien qu'elle devait être carrément dans le faux. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi ! A ne rien vouloir lui dire...

Le petit-déjeuner se finit sans autre incident, Marie ayant décidé de ne pas évoquer sa future escapade de l'après-midi. Elle savait déjà que ça ne serait pas apprécié si elle se faisait prendre. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle soit découverte ! Elle avait déjà tout préparé, ça serait trop triste de ne pas pouvoir tenter ça avant de partir pour la ville. Elle n'aurait pas de nouvelles occasions avant les vacances de la Toussaint sinon. Et il ne lui restait qu'une semaine avant de partir pour ce fichu internat... Bref, c'était cet après-midi ou c'était jamais, et Marie était têtue.

« Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui mon p'tit piou ? »

Marie ne releva pas les yeux, continuant de grignoter son deuxième croissant, il fallait qu'elle ait l'air convaincante !

« Je pensais rendre visite à Myriam, elle part demain alors...

- Tu voudras qu'on t'y dépose lorsque les Guérin vont passer ?

- Oh non, j'ai le vélo, je préfère, en plus il va faire beau, c'est plus sympa que la voiture. Et puis ça vous ferait un gros détour !

- Pas de bêtise ?

- Promis ! »

Elle se mordilla la langue tout en croisant les doigts sous la table. C'était pas beau de mentir, mais c'était rien de grave n'est-ce pas ? Oui, la jeune demoiselle insouciante allait profiter de la visite mensuelle de sa grand-mère au médecin pour être tranquille et faire ce qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis des mois ! Elle avait déjà tout organisé dans sa tête, le matériel, l'heure, elle avait vérifié que personne ne serait dans le coin, c'était le plus important.

Le reste de la matinée et le début d'après-midi se passa comme une journée de vacances ordinaire. Une journée calme, bercée par la télévision et la radio, par les bruissements des poules et des canards dans le jardin, du vieux corniaud sur le sofa qui ronflait... Tout ces animaux allaient manquer à Marie. A Caen elle n'avait pas le droit d'amener un animal de compagnie. C'était injuste ! C'était injuste aussi qu'il n'y ait pas un seul lycée à des kilomètres à la ronde et que sa grand-mère soit trop âgée pour déménager de ce lieu paradisiaque. Marie ne lui aurait jamais demandé ça, elle savait l'importance de cette maison pour elles, les Lecomte. Elles ne roulaient pas sur l'or non plus, et vendre la maison n'était pas une option. Et puis qui voudrait d'une vieille (et pourtant magnifique) baraque en ruine à retaper ? Bref, elles n'avaient pas le choix, c'était internat ou rien. Tout en dévorant son livre d'héroic fantasy, les pieds sur le canapé et la tête dans les nuages, la jeune adolescente n'attendait qu'une chose, le coup de klaxon des Guérin pour qu'ils amènent sa grand-mère au village.

Lorsque ce très attendu bruit de klaxon lui parvint, Marie fut aussitôt sur ses pieds, à aider Mam 'Ly à se préparer. Chaussures c'est fait, sac à main c'est fait, papiers pour le médecin c'est fait, le même pull, mais il fait chaud Mamie pourtant ? Et tu ne pourrais pas changer de collier de temps en temps ? C'est toujours le même que tu mets... Bref, une veste grise pour finir, le petit chapeau normand si caractéristique, mais pourquoi tu mets toujours ce truc aussi Mamie... Et voilà, un petit coucou de la main, des salutations de loin avec les voisins encore dans la voiture, et liberté !

La jeune fille sautilla, se mangeant une partie de ses cheveux fous qu'elle tira en arrière à nouveau. Elle était surexcitée ! Elle avait deux bonnes heures devant elle et il faisait un temps magnifique ! Enfin magnifique, ensoleillé et presque pas boueux ! Le sourire étincelant de celle qui va faire une escapade, Marie fouilla rapidement le tiroir où elle savait pertinemment que la vieille femme rangeait sa baguette lorsqu'elle sortait de la maison. Il était protégé par un sort, mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que la petite demoiselle savait s'en dépatouiller. Et voilà ! Une baguette une ! Encore une fois la jeune fille admira les nervures du bois sombre et la finesse du travail. Elle lui avait dit que c'était du bois de sorbier avec une plume de... de quoi déjà ? Une bête bizarre. C'était magique, tout simplement. Tout en criant de nouveau à la victoire, elle monta à l'étage pour récupérer ses lunettes d'aviateur datant de la seconde guerre mondiale ainsi que sa cape et ses gants d'aviateur qu'elle avait elle-même bidouillé. Elle trouvait ça classe, même si ça n'était pas réaliste.

Devant le pas de la porte, elle hésita. Si elle avait déjà désobéi et fait de la magie lorsque Mam'Ly n'était pas, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait sortir la baguette de l'enceinte de la maison... Mais bon, une adolescente curieuse et entêtée ne réfléchit pas longtemps aux conséquences de ses actes. Il lui fallut vingt bonnes minutes pour rejoindre son repaire, derrière le bois aux chênes, dans un coin reculé où personne ne vivait ni ne passait. C'était le lieu idéal.

Essouflée, elle trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse, arrivant juste devant la bâche qu'elle avait posé entre deux vieux troncs pour protéger sa création. Elle retira les clous de maintien puis elle tira brusquement sur la toile, admirant sous le soleil pâle son travail de longue haleine.

Un avion à taille humaine fait de barres de fer récupérées, de planches de bois, de cartons et de papier mâché, le tout assemblé par des cordages, des clous et de la colle forte. Il ne payait vraiment pas de mine mais elle le trouvait superbe. Elle avait pris pour modèle l'avion dans Nausicaa parce qu'il ressemblait à un oiseau. Mais pour le faire voler, elle avait besoin de la baguette, et donc de faire de la magie en dehors de la maison !

Prudente, Marie souffla et ferma les yeux pour se calmer et être suffisamment concentrée. Faire flotter des avions en papier c'était facile. Là, c'était un avion d'au moins dix kilos ! Et elle comptait bien se mettre dessus en plus... Elle inspira à nouveau profondément, sortit la baguette et fit le geste de la lévitation. Si elle ne prononça pas une formule magique, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais appris à le faire. Pour elle la magie était... silencieuse, il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de la contrôler plus facilement par des mots.

Il y eut un craquement sourd et inquiétant, et tandis que l'avion tremblotait, la jeune fille eut un haut-le-coeur soudain. C'était... étrange. Comme si quelque chose s'était cassée quelque part. Comme si on l'avait appelé.

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis raffermit sa prise sur la baguette et se força à fixer l'engin d'un air assuré. Un grondement, un souffle d'air, et le voilà qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol ! Marie piailla en secouant les bras de façon purement enfantine, ce qui eut pour mauvais effet de faire retomber la bête, mais plusieurs secondes se passèrent et elle se souleva de nouveau.

Inutile de raconter les cinq minutes d'euphorie d'une sorcière en devenir qui a réussi son sort. Inutile également de raconter comment elle se dépatouilla pour monter sur l'embarcation en vol et comment elle se ramassa la tête dans l'herbe trempée plusieurs fois sans pour autant abandonner. Elle voulait voler et elle allait voler ! Quand enfin sa démarche fut plus sûre et l'esquif volante plus stable, Marie s'éleva d'un bon mètre puis de deux puis de trois, tout en pépiant sa joie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle commença à faire avancer son avion, qu'elle osa se déplacer à des vitesses de plus en plus élevées, grisée par le vent et par la vue des champs sous ses pieds, qu'elle songeait à ce bonheur sans nom de voler, que quelque chose alla définitivement mettre un terme à son expérience.

Le soleil avait disparu, et d'énormes nuages pointèrent leurs nez, sortis d'on ne sait où, et une bourrasque de pluie aussi subite que violente la fit s'affoler, perdre le contrôle et se crasher de cinq mètres au sol. C'était quoi ce temps ! Tout en se relevant et en grimaçant à cause du choc de la chute, la jeune sorcière tenta de comprendre la situation, trop surprise par cette rafale de cordes pour apprécier gentiment ce qu'elle vit. Son avion était fichu ! Une aile s'était brisée et le nez était défoncé. Elle-même n'en menait pas large non plus, toute boueuse et éraflée par les cailloux du sentier. Furieuse et dégoûtée, la jeune adolescente trépigna puis récupéra comme elle le pouvait son coucou pour le ramener à la bâche, ce qui se fit rapidement mais non sans dommage pour ce qu'il restait de l'engin... Bon, au moins elle n'avait pas cassée la baguette de sa grand-mère, ça aurait vraiment été le fiasco total sinon. La pluie cessa aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, et Marie se frotta le visage et soupira. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de rentrer se laver, de récupérer son vélo puis de se rendre chez Myriam pour son alibi...

Cette déconfiture ne l'avait cependant préparée en rien à ce qu'elle allait vivre ensuite.

En contournant le bois, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers l'horizon et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était de la fumée qui s'élevait, noire, énorme, vers le seul lieu habité à un kilomètre à la ronde : chez elle.

Jamais elle n'avait couru si vite de toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait entendu sa respiration devenir si sourde et son cœur cogner si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il la brûlait. Et pourtant le temps lui parut interminable pour arriver à vue de la maison de son enfance, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer, continuer à courir, sans plus réfléchir. Elle savait juste qu'il fallait courir, que peut-être, avec sa baguette, elle pourrait arrêter le feu et sauver ce qui pouvait bien rester de son lieu paradisiaque.

Mais une autre vision, une vision folle, la fit stopper net. Des choses volaient autour de la baraque embrasée, des choses sombres à forme humaine, sur un balai. Le souffle hiératique, tremblante, Marie écarquillait les yeux, mais l'adrénaline l'empêchait de réagir et d'analyser la situation, elle reprit sa course effrénée, et ne s'arrêta de nouveau que lorsqu'elle manqua de se prendre un éclair en pleine face.

Un_ sort._

Des _sorciers_.

Affolée, Marie recula et observa le ciel, brandissant sa baguette comme une protection idiote, elle ne savait rien faire pour se défendre. Partout où elle posait son regard c'était un chaos indescriptible. Sous les nuages lourds et l'incendie, des éclairs de lumière jaillissaient de toutes parts une clameur effroyable de hurlements, de grondements, de paroles inintelligibles venant de la dizaine de personnes qui semblaient se battre férocement à coup de sortilèges, sur terre comme dans les airs. Et, sans doute à cause du cri strident qu'elle avait poussé sans s'en rendre compte, tous semblaient l'avoir vu et vouloir foncer sur elle. Terrifiée, la jeune fille eut un réflexe irrationnel au lieu de fuir loin de ce danger incompréhensible, elle fonça vers la maison, escalada la barrière et alla se planquer là où elle le faisait toujours, entre les deux immenses haies épineuses de son jardin, malgré la proximité de la fournaise. Si personne ne la suivit, ce n'était sans doute pas car sa cachette était efficace, c'était simplement qu'ils étaient trop occupés à défendre leur position. Recroquevillée comme une enfant, Marie se boucha les oreilles en geignant, les larmes aux yeux sous la panique, grands ouverts sur la vision d'horreur qu'elle apercevait à travers les feuillages. Le toit de la maison s'effondra brusquement, dans un brasier de flammèches et d'étincelles verdâtres. Un homme tomba non loin d'elle, dans un craquement sinistre, bientôt suivi de son balai. Marie tenait comme une désespérée la baguette de sa grand-mère, l'appelant de toutes ses forces sans s'en rendre compte.

Puis bientôt, le silence.

Un silence encore plus angoissant que le vacarme d'alors, seulement ponctué du bourdonnement des flammes. Un silence qui dura de longues secondes, les plus longues secondes de votre vie, lorsque vous n'entendez plus que votre respiration étouffante et sifflante et le martèlement de votre cœur.

« Marie ? Marie ! Où es-tu ? »

La voix de sa grand-mère la fit sursauter et elle sortit en trombe de sa cachette. Mais la bataille n'était pas finie, elle entendait des voix derrière elle, et la jeune fille, redevenue une enfant sans défense, chercha désespérément des yeux celle qui pouvait la sauver, l'aider, la protéger de ce chaos. Mais il n'y avait personne dans le jardin, hormis deux personnes au sol, aussi Marie s'époumona à répondre à l'appel, tout en courant à travers ce spectacle de désolation pour faire le tour du foyer vers le garage à l'arrière, d'où venait la voix si rassurante. De nouveaux éclairs lumineux l'arrêtèrent, accompagnés de voix humaines incompréhensibles d'abord, mais son cerveau tournant à mille tours fit enfin le lien. Ces gens parlaient _en anglais_. Et sa grand-mère aussi. Comme un chaton perdu, l'adolescente couina à l'aide à nouveau, avant de passer le coin de mur qui l'empêchait de voir la partie arrière du jardin.

Plus tard elle reverrait la scène en boucle, elle chercherait à analyser, à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Mais dans l'instant immédiat, l'enfant ne vit qu'une chose. Le flash éblouissant qui toucha Mam'Ly. Le nouveau silence qui avait suivi, très court, son propre cri glaçant, enroué à force d'avoir trop hurlé, ses jambes flageolantes qui la portèrent néanmoins jusqu'au corps effondré de celle qui l'avait élevée, chérie et protégée toutes ces années. Elle ne fit pas attention à la personne qui était à trois pas, à la personne qui avait lancé ce flash, non elle s'affaissa sur Mam'Ly, la touchant de ses mains tremblantes, dans l'espoir de la faire ouvrir les yeux. Dans l'espoir qu'elle ouvre les yeux et que ça ne soit qu'une blague, un vilain tour pour lui faire peur, ou un simple cauchemar, oui c'était plutôt ça n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ça n'est pas ce qui arriva. Mam'Ly ne rouvrit pas les yeux, elle ne bougea pas, son corps était lourd et froid, son visage figé et méconnaissable, ses cheveux, d'ordinaire si bien tenus, en désordre. Et alors que Marie gémissait pitoyablement, se balançant d'avant en arrière, arriva la dernière chose auquel elle aurait pu songer. La personne qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, celle qu'elle tenait fermement pour ne pas la voir s'échapper, celle qui avait été son univers tout entier, son pilier et sa force, cette personne se désagrégea progressivement, des jambes jusqu'à son visage, de la même manière que la demeure en flammes, en cendres dorés, en escarbilles étincelantes, qui s'envolèrent dans la brise agressive qui l'entourait. En quelques secondes terrifiantes, il n'y eut plus de Mam'Ly. Ne restait plus que son éternel collier et son pull grisâtre, le même dont elle s'était moquée encore quelques heures plus tôt.

Alors que ses mains débiles accrochaient ces deux objets avec une force stupéfiante, le délire s'empara d'elle et acheva sa raison. Elle manquait d'air, et alors même qu'elle s'évanouissait finalement, en suffocation sous le manque d'endorphine, son regard flou accrocha la vision de la personne qui était restée à côté, la personne qui avait lancé le flash, qui s'approchait d'elle rapidement, forme brumeuse et vague. Alors qu'elle sombrait, elle entendit, comme un écho, sans pouvoir traduire :

« We go back home, Lily. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Je m'appelle Marie !**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle commença lentement à émerger, Marie ne se rappelait d'abord de rien. Elle était dans une brume de coton et c'était très bien comme ça, le lit était confortable, elle pouvait rester dormir encore un peu...

Elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar... Elle ne voulait plus y penser.

C'est en se retournant dans le matelas, le nez contre l'oreiller, qu'une pensée la frappa : ce n'était pas l'_odeur_ de sa chambre. Marie ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa, observant les alentours comme une chouette qu'on aurait réveillée au milieu de la journée. Les volets fermés laissaient rentrer quelques rayons de lumière tenus qui lui permirent de distinguer les contours de la chambre. Celle-ci était petite et étouffante, de vieux meubles en bois sombre et usé trônaient ici et là une coiffeuse, une table de chevet, un bureau à l'ancienne, une armoire imposante... Que faisait-elle ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Son souffle s'accéléra subitement tandis qu'elle commençait à se souvenir. Tremblante, elle leva sa main vers son visage, et se rendit compte qu'elle tenait un objet. Le collier de sa grand-mère. Non ! Ça n'était pas possible, ça n'était pas arrivé ! Les gens ne peuvent pas disparaître en poussière, ça n'était qu'un rêve ! La jeune fille se leva et sortit du lit, se rendant compte qu'elle avait toujours ses habits d'aviateur, mais qu'ils n'avaient plus de boue et n'étaient pas abîmés, alors qu'elle était certaine de les avoir éraflés lorsqu'elle était allée se planquer dans les haies épineuses. Les lunettes d'aviateur étaient toujours sur son front, elle les enleva d'un geste plus affolé que rageur, elles tombèrent dans un bruit sourd sur le parquet. Où était-elle ? Elle avait peur d'ouvrir la porte, elle voulait juste retrouver sa maison et sa grand-mère, il était évident que rien n'était arrivé, non ?

Marie se mit à claquer des dents, n'osant plus bouger. Si son esprit refusait toujours la vérité qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, que sa maison avait été détruite, qu'on avait tué Mam'Ly, qu'on l'avait enlevée, son corps cependant était en état d'alerte. Figée, la jeune fille attendait, espérant que, quiconque que ce soit, on l'avait oubliée là et qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir. Le silence soudain de la pièce, lui permis d'entendre du bruit dans le couloir et elle souhaita se planquer quelque part, réflexe idiot et puérile, mais elle ne trouva nulle part dans cette pièce où se cacher. Alors elle chercha fébrilement la baguette de sa grand-mère dans ses vêtements mais ne la trouva pas. Tout ce qu'elle trouva était le vieux pull de laine gris roulé en boule au milieu du lit, là où elle-même s'était posée. Marie l'agrippa, serrant les deux objets contre elle comme s'ils allaient pouvoir la protéger, tandis qu'elle montait sur le lit et se blottissait contre le mur, recroquevillée sur ses genoux. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et, si cela était possible, se rapetissa encore plus dans l'angle du lit. Quelqu'un entra mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse le voir correctement. Lorsque la personne s'avança vers elle, Marie s'écria d'une voix de grenouille engourdie.

_« -Ne vous approchez pas ! »_

La personne s'arrêta, sembla hésiter, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les lourds panneaux des volets. La lumière s'engouffra dans la chambre, révélant les couleurs de la pièce, dans les tons sombre de gris, de bleu et de vert. Mais Marie ne regardait pas la pièce, elle restait paralysée par la peur, son regard fixé sur l'homme qu'elle pouvait désormais détailler, tandis qu'il refermait la vitre. Il n'était pas imposant et ne paraissait pas agressif, la jeune fille remarqua surtout son vêtement il portait une espèce de robe noire et elle comprit, plutôt tardivement en effet, qu'il s'agissait d'un habit de sorcier. Elle revint à son visage, clignant des yeux il devait avoir la quarantaine pas plus, portait des lunettes discrètes et avait les yeux clairs alors que ses cheveux étaient noir et tombaient sur son front. Elle le regarda lui sourire et l'entendit parler, mais son cerveau refusa la traduction. La voix était douce et apaisante, mais c'était de l'anglais, et Marie, si elle se vantait d'être bilingue devant toutes ses copines, n'avait jamais eu de conversation en anglais avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa grand-mère.

La personne lui parla à nouveau, et il lui sembla comprendre quelque chose comme :

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête, toujours sur le qui-vive, ne quittant pas des yeux la personne. Elle devait avoir les yeux écarquillées d'une biche devant les phares d'une voiture. Alors qu'il parlait de nouveau, Marie entendit le prénom Lily parmi les autres mots et elle entrouvrit la bouche.

_« Où est Mam'Ly ? Où est ma grand-mère ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! »_

Elle se souvenait d'un seul coup. C'était cet homme qui avait lancé le flash sur sa grand-mère ! C'était à cause de lui si elle s'était transformée en poudre !

Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir hurler.

Mais elle ne le fit pas, claquant à nouveau des dents et se mettant à sangloter elle avait trop peur de se voir transformer en poudre elle aussi si elle s'agitait trop. Mais ses larmes eurent un effet imprévisible sur son ravisseur qui se jeta sur elle, et si Marie piailla en fermant les yeux, affolée, elle les rouvrit bientôt, choquée, lorsqu'elle sentit la main de l'homme sur sa joue. Et cette fois son cerveau accepta de faire la traduction tandis qu'elle hoquetait péniblement, trop surprise pour se défendre.

« - Ne pleure pas Lily... Tu es rentrée à la maison, tout ça est fini...

_- Qui êtes_... qui êtes-vous... ? Où suis-je ?

- Je... »

Il sembla hésiter, et elle vit clairement dans ces yeux une lueur de tristesse et de douleur, elle en était sûre. Il se recula et parla de nouveau, mais trop rapidement pour qu'elle comprenne tout. Tout ce qu'elle retint fut la dernière phrase.

« - … Je t'ai retrouvé, ma petite Lily, enfin et... je suis ton père. Tu es chez toi. »

Marie en resta bouche-bée. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il ressemblait aux photos de l'album, un peu... Mais... Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident d'avion ! Ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Et non, elle n'était pas chez elle ! Chez elle, c'était en Normandie, avec Mam'Ly !

« _- Je ne vous crois pas !_ Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous avez tué Mam'Ly ! Je veux rentrer chez moi...

- Lily...

_- Je ne m'appelle pas Lily. Je m'appelle Marie ! »_

En proie à la confusion, elle s'agita et se releva, cherchant à fuir par la porte, mais il la retint par les épaules et alors elle hurla comme une forcenée, appelant à l'aide de toutes ses forces. Bientôt, tandis qu'elle se débattait comme une bête sauvage, une autre personne arriva et la jeune fille se calma soudainement en la voyant. Cette femme devant elle, c'était sa mère. Elle la reconnaissait, elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe où. « Maman ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Elle sentit l'étreinte de l'homme se relâcher, et Marie resta là, penaude, sans rien comprendre. Ses parents étaient morts. Et ils étaient là. Un parfum de vanille flottait dans l'air, accroché au cou de sa mère, une femme à peine plus grande qu'elle, au visage cerné de fatigue mais rayonnant, aux cheveux raides et roux, et aux yeux foncés. Elle portait une robe à manche longue ordinaire, pourpre et semblait au bord des larmes tandis qu'elle venait enlacer Marie avec hésitation. La jeune fille se laissa faire, le cœur battant, sans rien comprendre à la situation.

Si ses parents étaient vivants, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas revenu pour la voir, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas contacté Mam'Ly ? La maison en flamme s'imposa à son esprit. Que s'était-il passé ?! Pourquoi cet homme - son père ? - avait-il... avait-il fait disparaître Mam'Ly ? Est-ce que Mam'Ly était toujours vivante ? Marie n'y connaissait rien en sort, ce n'était peut-être pas grave, ce qui était arrivé ? Elle ferma les yeux et respira le parfum léger et apaisant de cette femme. Ginevra, c'était le nom de sa mère, Ginevra Potter. Et son père... c'était Henry ou Harry Potter et ils étaient anglais. Sa grand-mère, d'origine française, lui avait donné son nom de jeune fille lorsqu'elle l'avait adopté après la mort de ses parents, c'était pour ça que Marie s'appelait Lecomte. Mais alors pourquoi l'appelait-il Lily ? C'était le prénom de sa grand-mère, pas le sien ! Trop de questions et la barrière de la langue l'empêchait de pouvoir les poser.

L'adolescente avait peur surtout, malgré la présence rassurante de la femme de ses albums photos, elle ne comprenait pas... Ces morts dans le jardin, cette bataille dans les airs... Pourquoi chez elle ? Pourquoi ? Elle balbutia mais aucun mot correct ne sortit, ni en français ni en anglais, et la femme la serra plus fort entre ses bras en murmurant doucement.

« Tout va bien aller, tout va bien... Tu es chez toi, tu es rentrée à la maison... Ma petite Lily, ma ravissante petite Lily, si grande...

_- Je..._

- Ça va aller... Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, on est là... Papa et Maman sont là... ma douce Lily...

_- Je..._ _Je m'appelle Marie._ Mon nom est Marie !

Elle repoussa les bras rassurants et revint sur le lit, comme une protection contre ces événements incompréhensibles. Pourquoi l'appelaient-ils Lily ? Ça lui rappelait sans cesse sa grand-mère se transformant en cendres ! Serrant à s'en faire mal le collier et le vêtement qu'elle n'avait pas un instant lâché, chancelante, la jeune fille les regarda, tous les deux. Deux adultes qui avaient tout autant l'air affolé qu'elle.

« Je... Je veux comprendre. Ce quoi il s'est passé. Chez moi. Pourquoi ? Quel endroit je suis ?

Son accent devait être atroce et sa voix était sèche. Elle les fixait sans trop savoir ce qu'elle attendait au juste. Elle voulait juste qu'on lui dise qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle et que sa grand-mère allait arriver. Elle rêvait qu'on lui dise ça, même si elle savait très bien que ça n'allait pas arriver. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ce qui était arrivé en fait. Elle ne voulait plus voir ce flash horrible et la chute de Mam'Ly, et son visage pâle et figé, et sa disparition entre ses doigts, et l'incendie qui détruisait tout. Elle voulait juste retourner en arrière et se réveiller. Marie sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de sa mère qui, bien que balbutiante, fit des efforts visibles pour bien articuler.

« Tu es chez toi, c'est ici que tu es née... En Angleterre, à Londres. Tu as... été kidnappée lorsque tu avais quatre ans, et nous... Oh ! Nous t'avons cherché partout durant des années ! Nous avons tout essayé... Tu avais disparu du monde. Nous t'avons cru morte... Mais hier... hier nous avons senti ta magie. Alors... ton père... Ton père est venu te chercher, seulement il y avait des gens qui voulaient aussi te récupérer et... »

Sans trop réfléchir encore à ce qu'elle avait compris, Marie la coupa pour lui demander, tout en regardant celui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à considérer comme son père, après ce qu'elle l'avait vu faire :

« Et ma grand-mère ? Pourquoi il a attaqué elle? Où est-elle ?

- Ta... grand-mère ? »

Ginevra sembla hésiter, comme si elle pensait ne pas avoir compris la question. Marie fronça les sourcils et s'énerva, cette fois la colère transparaissait sous ses frayeurs.

« Oui ! Ma grand-mère ! Elle qui a élevé moi ! Elle était là hier et il a attaqué elle ! Et elle disparaît ! _En poussière, en cendre !_

Son anglais n'était pas excellent, mais elle réussissait à se faire comprendre. Les deux adultes se regardèrent, et l'homme pâlit visiblement, tandis que Marie serrait les poings de rage. Ginevra tint les mains de son mari et il se racla la gorge.

« - Ce n'était pas ta grand-mère, ta grand-mère Lily est morte bien avant ta naissance. C'était ta ravisseuse et je me suis défendu lorsqu'elle m'a provoqué...

_- Non ! Comment avez-vous pu !_ Elle n'avait même pas sa... sa branche !

- Sa branche ? Répéta l'homme dans un froncement de sourcils avant de comprendre. Ah ! Sa baguette ? Elle en avait une.

- Non ! C'est moi qui l'a eu et... je ne sais plus... Où est ma grand-mère, pourquoi elle disparaît ?

- Elle a disparu parce qu'elle n'était pas réelle. Elle n'était pas là. C'était une (elle ne comprit pas le mot).

- Une... quoi ?

- Invocation. C'était une invocation. C'était un sortilège, elle n'a jamais été là. C'est pour ça qu'elle a disparu quand je me suis défendu. »

Marie resta muette plusieurs secondes, les yeux dans le vague. Mais ce qu'il venait de lui dire refusa de s'imprimer dans sa tête. Elle n'y songea même pas. Tout ce qu'elle accepta était que cet homme qui était son père avait tué celle qui l'avait élevée et chérie. Alors elle se rappela de ce que lui avait dit sa mère, sur comment ils l'avaient retrouvée.

« - C'est ma magie qui vous a emmené ? Qui les a amené chez moi ?

- Oui, répondit Ginevra. Sans le sort que tu as lancé nous n'aurions jamais pu te retrouver. La maison était trop bien protégée, mais les défenses ont disparu lorsque tu as fait de la magie dehors. C'était comme un signal, comme un radar dans la nuit...

_- … Oh mon dieu ! C'est de ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi ! »_

Marie avait finalement compris. Le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait fait s'envoler son avion. Cette sensation désagréable et étrange... c'était la destruction des barrières qui l'entouraient ! C'était entièrement de sa faute si tout était détruit. Elle avait désobéi à Mam'Ly, sciemment, elle lui avait désobéi alors que depuis toute petite sa grand-mère lui avait répété chaque jour de ne jamais, au grand jamais, user de la magie en dehors de l'enceinte de leur lieu de vie. Et Marie l'avait fait. C'est elle qui avait amené ces gens à sa maison, c'était par sa faute si sa maison était partie en fumée, et c'était de sa faute aussi si Mam'Ly était partie en fumée ! La jeune adolescente s'était roulée en boule, se permettant enfin de pleurer à chaudes larmes comme une petite fille. Elle n'écouta rien de ce qu'ils dirent encore, et les ignora tandis qu'ils refermaient la porte. Elle était seule désormais. Elle avait trahi la confiance de son aïeule, elle avait causé sa mort ! A travers ses sanglots elle entendit quelqu'un revenir, et ne se débattit même pas lorsqu'on la força à avaler un breuvage sucrée et pâteux. Bientôt elle sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil, sentant une main dans ses cheveux l'effleurer doucement tandis qu'on lui murmurait une berceuse de son enfance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Frère et sœur **

* * *

Elle observait le plafond.

Si elle faisait du bruit, ils allaient savoir qu'elle était réveillée. Marie ne voulait voir personne. Elle voulait rester là et que le temps s'arrête, qu'elle s'arrête avec lui et ne plus pouvoir penser. Parce que penser, ça faisait souffrir. Elle soupira, s'empêchant de pleurer à nouveau, tripotant le pendentif qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché. Le coquelicot était le symbole gravé sur la surface d'or, incrusté d'un grand corail rouge sculpté. Sa grand-mère lui avait toujours dit que le corail avait des propriétés magiques, et qu'il protégeait les innocents. Mais était-elle encore innocente après ce qu'elle avait fait... Serrant les dents, elle enfila le pendentif sur son cou, et le contact froid et lourd du médaillon la réconforta. Mam'Ly était toujours là, en quelque sorte, elle allait la protéger encore. Et elle n'était peut-être pas morte...

Marie enfouit son visage contre la laine du pull, profitant de cette odeur si lourde et particulière du parfum capiteux qu'elle avait toujours connu. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire, ici ? Elle voulait simplement rentrer à la maison, en Normandie, revoir ses copines. Les gens du village n'allaient-ils pas s'inquiéter ? Et puis, elle ne savait rien d'ici, et son père... Enfin, l'homme qui était censé être son père... Comment pourrait-elle lui faire confiance après ce qu'elle avait vu ? Marie ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas plus affolée pourtant. On venait de l'arracher à sa vie, on venait de détruire tout ce qu'elle connaissait, et c'était de sa faute.

Elle se sentait coupable, fautive, mais elle n'était pas terrorisée comme avant... c'est ça ! C'était ce qu'ils lui avaient forcé à boire ! Ça devait être une potion sédative... Mais même cette conclusion logique ne parvint pas à la faire sortir de sa léthargie. S'ils la droguaient, qu'est-ce que ces gens étaient capable de lui faire ? Pourquoi leur ferait-elle confiance ? Ce n'était pas sa famille ! Ou en tout cas... ça ne l'était plus depuis longtemps... Pourquoi Mam'Ly lui aurait menti au sujet de l'accident d'avion sinon ? Elle pouvait croire en sa grand-mère, c'était la seule personne en qui elle pouvait encore croire, même après tout ça.

Il fallait qu'elle ait des réponses. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne ce qui était arrivé. Pourquoi sa vieille baraque normande avait eu des protections magiques ? Qui étaient les autres gens qui étaient venus ce jour-là ? Pourquoi se battaient-ils ? D'ailleurs, quel jour on était ? Et pourquoi bon sang sa grand-mère ne lui avait jamais dit la vérité concernant l'usage de la magie ?! Non... la faute était la sienne avant tout, elle se sentit honteuse de vouloir rejeter une partie de cette grossière et horrible erreur sur son aïeule. Lily... Ses parents l'appelaient Lily... C'était sans doute le prénom qu'elle avait en Angleterre, quand elle était petite. Elle ne pourrait pas s'y faire. Être Marie était la dernière certitude qu'il pouvait lui rester, rentrer en France serait sa seule obsession.

Bon sang, cet état d'apathie et de calme était désespérant. La jeune fille se força à se relever doucement, elle ne vacillait pas comme elle s'y attendait. Non, elle était juste flegmatique, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans sa nature. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et jeta un regard inquiet sur la porte massive il fallait qu'elle aille aux toilettes. Rapidement. Telle une petite souris, elle effleura les planches de parquet de ses pieds nus, priant pour qu'ils ne craquent pas et qu'elle puisse sortir sans que les gens de la maison ne viennent la voir. Mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir, et soudain elle se sentit prisonnière et même la potion ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'indigner et de s'inquiéter. Était-elle bien sûre qu'il s'agissait-là de sa famille ? Qui irait jusqu'à séquestrer sa fille tout juste retrouvée ? Peut-être était-ce un stratagème pour la garder ici, lui faire croire qu'ils étaient ses parents. Des sorciers, ça devait bien pouvoir se transformer, changer d'apparence... Et pourtant sa mère... Ginevra était bien comme sur les photos, et exactement celle que Marie avait toujours imaginé dans ses rêves, même sa gestuelle, sa voix, son essence... La berceuse qu'elle lui avait chanté alors qu'elle pleurait...

La jeune fille essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte, ne sentant pas de verrou, et pourtant celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas ! Claustrophobe, elle tambourina sur le bois épais tout en réclamant qu'on la libère, oubliant qu'elle ne voulait voir personne et qu'elle ne voulait parler à personne. La porte manqua de la cogner lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit soudainement vers l'intérieur, et Marie recula vivement, craintive devant l'inconnu qui se trouvait au seuil de la chambre. Elle rougit et serra les mains sur son buste. C'était un garçon d'à peu près son âge, sans doute plus vieux, plus grand en tout cas, et elle était gênée de se trouver là, en tenue bizarre et pied nus, face à un garçon inconnu. C'était une position étrange, et elle n'avait pas encore l'esprit assez posé pour comprendre qui était devant elle.

« - Ça va ?

_ - Oui... euh..._ Oui... _Je..._

- Tout va bien, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ - Euh... _Tu es... ?

- Hum. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à cette question tout de suite. Je suis Albus, je suis ton grand frère, enfin, l'un de tes grands frères, on a deux ans d'écart.

_ - Ah..._ _Bon... Je... _Il faut que j'aille... Enfin, tu vois... Les toilettes... S'il te plaît ? »

C'était sans aucun doute la situation la plus gênante qu'elle avait jamais connu. Elle était devenue rouge pivoine et observait avec attention les pieds de ce nouveau frère attribué. Si elle avait levé le regard, elle l'aurait vu tout aussi embarrassé. Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'il ne toussote et ne lui demande de le suivre. Marie releva la tête et marcha docilement dans ses pas, observant à la manière d'une détenue le long couloir tapissé qu'ils traversèrent, tentant de comprendre comment l'endroit était fait. Puis elle contempla le dos de son... frère. Oui, il ressemblait à son père, les mêmes cheveux noirs mais ébouriffé, la même carrure... Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle pour lui montrer la porte de la salle de bain, Marie remarqua qu'il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle, des yeux verts tirant sur le noisette, les mêmes que Lily. Penaude et intimidée, elle le remercia et entra dans la pièce en la faisant claquer derrière elle. Elle aurait voulu s'enfermer à clé, mais il n'y avait pas de serrure c'était sans doute quelque chose d'inutile lorsqu'on est une famille de sorciers ? En découvrant la petite salle, elle eut l'impression de retourner dans la salle de bain normande de son enfance, à ceci près qu'il manquait les fissures et les joints détériorés et que la couleur principale était le jaune ici. Immédiatement, avant même de soulager son envie pressante, la jeune fille se jeta sur la fenêtre pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Elle jura bruyamment lorsqu'elle comprit que cette fenêtre avait aussi été fermée par un système qu'elle ne pouvait déjouer. Mais le bruit qu'elle avait fait en secouant la vitre avait alerté l'autre garçon qui déjà la tirait en arrière, en douceur, lui demandant de se calmer. Marie l'insulta de doux noms d'oiseaux français, puis lui obéit finalement, se ramollissant sous sa poigne, le visage fermé. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait pouvoir s'échapper, mais cela viendrait. Alors qu'il la lâchait finalement, la sentant plus placide, Marie lui jeta un regard furieux mais se força à lui demander le plus gentiment possible s'il pouvait sortir de la salle-de-bain.

« Promis je n'essaie rien. Je veux juste aller aux... aux...

- Je reste juste devant la porte. Je t'attends.

- D'accord, mais s'il te plaît, sors ! »

Enfin seule avec sa honte et ses angoisses, épuisée, l'adolescente se posa enfin sur la cuvette, mains sur son visage. Ça c'était un complexe qui allait lui rester. Elle avait gagné un frère et une sacrée honte du diable. Tirant la chasse, les nerfs à vif, elle s'observa dans la glace tout en se lavant les mains. Elle était si pâle... Très laide, avec cette tignasse emmêlée et ces grosses cernes elle vit qu'elle s'était mordillée les lèvres inconsciemment aussi. Mais aucune trace des bleus qu'elle s'était faite en tombant de l'avion, ou des entailles dans les haies. Si elle n'en avait pas le vif souvenir, elle aurait pu croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve idiot, que rien n'était arrivé. Et pourtant... Clignant des yeux, elle vit une brosse s'agiter discrètement près de sa main, sur le rebord du lavabo, elle l'attrapa et se brossa énergiquement les cheveux, pour les lisser le plus possible. Électrique, ils se plièrent cependant à ses volontés et elle eut un pauvre sourire face à son image. Elle ressemblait à sa mère avec une coiffure comme ça.

On toqua à la porte, et Marie comprit qu'elle était restée longtemps dans la pièce, trop longtemps sans doute pour que ça ne soit pas inquiétant. Cependant elle songea que ce nouveau frère avait toqué plutôt qu'ouvert, et elle en fut soulagé. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et sortit, yeux baissés toujours, ne sachant trop quoi faire ou quoi dire. Elle voulait juste dormir, oublier et rentrer chez elle. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait ici ni ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Vivre ici avec sa famille ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit pour le moment, trop choquée par les derniers événements. On se raccroche à ce qu'on peut lors de situations inexplicables.

« Tu veux visiter ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu veux voir la maison ?

_ - Euh..._ Je ne sais pas, je... Mes habits...

- Oh, je suis désolé, j'avais oublié ! Maman a préparé des vêtements pour toi, je vais te les passer, attends-moi je reviens.

- Attends ! Les parents ? Où ils sont ?

- Il se passe beaucoup de choses depuis qu'on t'a retrouvé... Il faudra qu'on t'explique. Ils reviennent bientôt, mais n'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de toi."

Il parlait un peu trop vite pour qu'elle le comprenne bien, mais déjà il s'était faufilé et Marie le suivit du regard. Elle resta d'abord plantée là, hésitante, avant d'oser s'avancer dans ce couloir, vers là où il s'était éclipsé. Des pas dans un escalier. Comment il s'appelait déjà, le garçon ? Son frère ? C'était un nom bizarre, vraiment. Il faudrait qu'elle le lui redemande, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté. Marie assimila l'idée qu'elle avait un, non, des frères apparemment. Ils n'étaient pas sur les albums photos... Elle avait toujours cru avoir été fille unique. C'était bizarre de s'imaginer avec une famille et une fratrie, comme ça, d'un seul coup. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde, comprenant qu'elle se trouvait à un étage, et qu'il y en avait d'autres au-dessus d'elle. L'ambiance était... bizarre. Exactement comme lorsqu'elle avait fait un voyage en Irlande avec sa classe tout était exotique. La façon dont était construite la maison, en tout cas pour ce qu'elle en voyait, n'avait rien à voir avec la logique française. Marie s'approcha de la petite fenêtre au fond du couloir, qui donnait sur la rue. C'était une rue passante, tout à fait ordinaire si on exceptait les petits détails comme les panneaux de signalisations ou les grillages en fer noir. Elle contemplait encore la vue, après avoir tenté discrètement d'ouvrir, lorsqu'il revint de l'escalier, tenant des habits pliés. Marie entrouvrit la bouche pour lui sourire, se ravisa d'abord, puis décida à nouveau de lui sourire. Sourire qui disparut dès qu'il le lui rendit, entraînant un grand moment d'incompréhension pour Albus, qui la dévisagea, surpris, la tête légèrement décalée.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Elle resta silencieuse et se contenta de tendre les mains vers les habits, sans plus le regarder dans les yeux. Elle crut l'entendre soupirer mais il lui passa les affaires et la laissa se rendre à nouveau dans la salle-de-bain, précipitamment. Quelle idée elle avait eu de sourire ! Elle laissa ses mains défaire les plis des vêtements et découvrit l'ensemble. Une robe beige à fleur, avec une chemisette blanche et des ballerines. Elle grimaça : elle n'allait pas mettre ça tout de même ? Mais en même temps, avait-elle le choix... Elle ne pouvait pas garder son habit bizarre et puis, il fallait faire bonne mesure, si elle voulait... quoi au juste ? Si, elle voulait être tranquille, qu'on la laisse en paix. Marie se déshabilla et se changea rapidement, gênée par cet accoutrement inhabituel, une robe... Ça ne lui allait pas, elle trouvait, et puis c'était un peu grand. A sa mère sans doute. Elle soupira et sortit de la pièce, rougissante sous le regard de ce frère décidément trop encombrant.

« Tu es vraiment jolie ! »

Ça aussi c'était gênant ! La jeune fille fronça les sourcils mais ne sût pas répondre quelque chose de percutant en anglais. D'accord elle comprenait à peu près ce qu'on lui disait, mais pour parler... Enfin, ça ne serait bientôt plus son problème. Elle regarda Albus et lui demanda d'un air hésitant :

« Tu fais visiter la maison ?

- Bien entendu ! T'as vraiment un accent bizarre tu sais.

- C'est normal, je suis fran... j'ai vécu en France depuis toute petite. C'est ma... »

Elle allait lui dire que c'était sa grand-mère qui lui avait appris l'anglais mais elle ne voulait pas batailler avec lui. Il allait dire comme l'autre, que sa grand-mère n'avait jamais existé peut-être. Et ça, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre ! Parce que c'était faux ! Elle se fit couper dans ses réflexions tandis qu'ils montaient à l'étage, enfin, le deuxième étage.

« Bah au moins on te comprend et tu nous comprends, et ça c'est chouette ! J'aurais été vraiment malade si je n'avais pas pu causer avec ma petite sœur alors que je la retrouve enfin !"

Pour le moment la causerie se faisait surtout dans un sens, car Marie resta silencieuse par la suite. Elle se sentait toujours perdue, mais pas seule. Elle se sentait toujours prisonnière mais pas otage. Peu à peu l'idée qu'elle avait une famille, que c'était une vraie famille qui était en vie et qui l'avait cherchée partout durant des années faisait son chemin. Albus lui montra l'étage supérieur, où se trouvait plusieurs chambres – dont celle des parents - et une autre salle-de-bain, puis ils redescendirent et elle redécouvrit l'étage où elle avait d'abord tenté de s'échapper. C'était les chambres des enfants celle où elle s'était réveillée était une chambre d'amis. Tout était très... british, elle ne voyait pas d'autre mot. Rien n'évoquait son chez-elle, rien ne lui semblait familier ou rassurant. C'était plutôt lumineux et on voyait qu'il y avait eu des ré-aménagements récents mais... ce n'était pas chez elle. Elle en restait là dans ses réflexions toujours un peu lente, faute à la potion elle croyait, lorsqu'Albus ouvrit la dernière porte. D'un coup elle traduisit ses paroles jusqu'alors simple fond sonore à ses oreilles.

« … et là c'était ta chambre. Papa et maman ont tout laissé en place quand tu as disparu. Ils pensaient te retrouver vite, et puis ensuite... ils n'ont pas réussi à passer à autre chose. Du coup ta chambre est toujours la même. »

Elle rentra dans la pièce, choquée. Cela sentait la poussière et le jasmin, _mon parfum préféré_, pensa-t-elle tout en s'aventurant dans ce monde à part, figé dix ans en arrière, figé dans les souvenirs, ses souvenirs. Ce petit lit en bois blanc avec les moutons sculptés... ces avions suspendus au plafond... cette énorme peluche de chien noire, les rideaux en voilage blancs à froufrou elle se souvenait. Elle s'en souvenait comme dans un rêve, comme elle se souvenait de l'odeur de sa mère et de la berceuse. La jeune fille s'assit sur le petit lit, effleura la veilleuse magique qui flotta au dessus de sa main.

« C'est... Je me souviens de tout ça... »

Marie aurait voulu pouvoir redécouvrir ce monde-ci avec Mam'Ly à ses côtés. Elle aurait voulu lui montrer ça, elle aurait pu lui en parler durant des heures, lui dire l'effet que ça lui faisait et comment elle se sentait bien, soudainement. Mais Mam'Ly n'était plus là, et elle ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler. Ses yeux s'embuèrent brutalement et elle sanglota, se cachant le visage dans ses mains, balbutiant en français, sa langue habituelle sous l'émotion.

« _Je veux rentrer chez moi... Je veux voir Mam'Ly, je veux partir... !_

- Hey... Lily... Parle-moi en anglais s'il te plaît... dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...

- Je veux rentrer à la maison !

- Tu es à la maison. »

Il s'était collé à elle et l'avait blotti contre lui, et Marie se rendit compte combien il était plus grand qu'elle n'avait cru. Il ne comprenait pas, comme les parents, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait !

« Vous m'avez enlevée ! J'étais heureuse là-bas ! _J'étais chez moi ! _J'étais à ma maison.

- On ne t'a pas enlevé... On t'a sauvé.

- Non...

Papa m'a raconté, pour la bataille, il y avait deux camps n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que tu as pu voir ça, que les gens se battaient les uns contre les autres.

… Oui.

- Papa fait parti des aurors. C'est une troupe d'élite, euh... comme les policiers chez les moldus. Les autres, ceux que les aurors combattaient, c'était des mangemorts. »

Il expliquait lentement, tandis qu'elle s'était détachée de lui, les yeux fixés dans les siens, s'abreuvant de ses paroles. Enfin on lui expliquait. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle faisait bien plus confiance à son frère qu'à son père.

« Mangemort ?

- Oui c'est un nom étrange hein. Ce sont des mages noirs, tu veux que je t'explique un peu ?

- Oui.

- Vers les années 80 il y a eu un très puissant sorcier qui a plongé dans la magie noire et a voulu diriger le monde des sorciers et pire encore, celui des moldus. Beaucoup de sorciers se sont rangés de son côté et...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils étaient d'accord avec ses idées, ou parce qu'ils avaient peur. D'après ce que je sais, ça peut ressembler à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale des moldus, mais je n'y connais rien. Bref, Voldemort - ne t'amuse pas à le prononcer devant tous le monde, beaucoup de gens ne supportent pas de l'entendre – a réuni beaucoup de partisans et est devenu très fort. Et un jour... j'ai vraiment l'impression de te faire un cours là ! Je ferais mieux de te passer des livres où ils en parlent, je ne résume pas bien.

- Mais Voldemort est encore là ? Je veux dire on est en 2022 les magiciens ne sont pas en guerre depuis tout ce temps, si ?

- Oh, non ! En fait, c'est Papa qui l'a tué, bien avant nos naissances.

Il affichait un grand sourire face à son air éberlué. Ce n'était pas donné tous les jours de pouvoir raconter cette histoire à un sorcier ignorant, encore moins quand la dite-sorcière était la propre fille du Survivant. Marie essayait d'associer l'image très négative qu'elle avait de son père avec une image de soldat qui sauve le monde, mais les deux se mêlaient et c'était trop dur. Elle tenta de revenir au sujet principal.

« Mais alors... si il est mort le sorcier noir, pourquoi il y a encore des mangemorts, et surtout... pourquoi ils étaient chez moi ?

- Ça on ne sait pas... Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vu de mangemorts en groupe, depuis la fin de la guerre presque, la plupart sont encore à Azkaban – la prison des sorciers, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa tête. Bref, en tout cas, tu es en sécurité ici. Les parents finiront bien par savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Tu crois ? Mais... si j'étais cachée avec de la magie et que les méchants sont venus lorsque j'ai... cassé les protections, ça veut dire que c'est moi qu'ils cherchaient non ?

- Peut-être."

Mais dans ce cas, _qui _l'avait enlevée, elle, quand elle était petite ? Mam'Ly ? Ça paraissait fou. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle arrachée à sa famille si c'était pour l'élever tout simplement à la campagne ? Surtout si sa famille de sorcier savait aussi protéger les maisons comme la sienne, c'était une drôle d'histoire.

« Mam'Ly me disait que vous étiez tous mort dans un accident. Pourquoi elle aurait dit ça ?

- Qui est Mam'Ly ?

- Mamie Lily, ma grand-mère, c'est avec elle qui je vivais, en France.

- Notre grand-mère Lily est... elle est morte quand papa était tout petit, tuée par Voldemort justement.

- Mais alors...

- C'est bizarre hein, comme situation. »

Marie cligna des yeux, le regarda, puis regarda la pièce. Elle parlait en anglais comme si c'était sa langue maternelle – c'était sa langue maternelle. Alors qu'ils discutaient, elle avait presque oublié où elle se trouvait et comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Oui, c'était bizarre, et effrayant. Toute son enfance était un mensonge, et en plus, c'est elle qui avait causé la fin de son petit monde ! Oh, ses animaux, elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils avaient réussi à fuir la maison en flamme. Nagisa... Nagisa devait s'inquiéter. C'était la première fois depuis la veille qu'elle songeait à son serpent mais cela lui parût essentiel. Elle sursauta lorsque Albus se releva et elle hésita devant la main tendue. Elle la saisit et se releva à son tour, bien décidée à poursuivre la visite. Il fallait se changer les idées. Son frère et elle descendirent au rez-de-chaussé et encore une fois, Marie trouva la maison bizarre. De nombreuses pièces en enfilade, comme dans les manoirs, mais plus petit, tout en longueur. Devant la porte d'entrée elle eut un arrêt, se mordillant la lèvre, mais sans doute ça ne servait à rien d'essayer, elle devait être fermée, comme toutes les autres ouvertures de la maison. Elle se laissa guider au sous-sol, intriguée qu'une cuisine puisse s'y trouver. Elle n'était vraiment pas pratique cette maison. Elle écoutait les explications d'Albus – il fallait qu'elle lui trouve un surnom, Albus c'était pas bien joli.

« Et donc cette maison nous vient du parrain de papa, Sirius Black, c'est un très vieux manoir mais les parents l'ont retapé petit à petit. Ah, et rappelle-toi, ne réveille pas les tableaux qui sont dans le grenier.

- Quoi ?

- En fait, tu n'y connais vraiment rien de rien hein...

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! se vexa-t-elle, ne te moque pas de moi !

- Je ne me moque pas. C'est juste que ça doit être dur, c'est tout.

_ - Non, tu crois... ?_ Répondit-elle en français, ironique, soupirant devant son air incompris. Si vous parliez en français, ça serait plus facile pour moi.

- On est en Angleterre, c'est à toi de parler anglais ! Mais ça tombe bien, demain tu vas rencontrer toute la famille, et il y aura notre tante, Fleur, elle est française, et puis les cousins aussi parlent un peu le français.

- Comment ça, rencontrer la famille ?

- Tu croyais quand même pas que tu n'avais que des parents et un frère ? Répondit-il avec un grand sourire et un haussement de sourcils

- Non tu avais déjà dit que j'avais un deuxième frère mais...

- Crois-moi Lily, nous avons une grande grande famille, et encore, demain il n'y aura pas tous le monde.

- Mais...

- On est tous tellement ravis de t'avoir retrouvée, tu peux pas savoir. »

Marie resta silencieuse à nouveau, le regard baissé. Ils étaient encore dans la cuisine, qui était sombre par rapport aux autres pièces de la maison, car elle n'avait pas été beaucoup ré-aménagée et les fenêtres étaient au niveau du sol. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir des tas d'inconnus et de faire semblant qu'elle les aimaient bien. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester dans ce pays et de parler anglais toute sa vie. Elle devait aller au lycée, revoir ses copines... Elle voulait retrouver la baraque normande, mais ça, elle commençait à comprendre que c'était fichu.

« J'ai faim. Il est quelle heure en fait ?

- Il y a une horloge sur le mur derrière toi, il est bientôt dix-sept heures. Je te prépare un truc, tu aimes quoi ?

- Tout. _Non, euh_, pas les trucs anglais, _enfin... euh... _quelque chose de simple quoi, quelque chose de pas bizarre.

- Tu parles n'importe comment, va falloir que tu t'améliores ! Oublie pas la politesse. À moins que s'il te plaît en français ce soit : e_uuuuh... ? _»

Elle allait se vexer à nouveau, énervée qu'il la corrige comme ça, mais le rire de son frère la perturba. Il ne se moquait pas en fait, il cherchait à la... à la faire rire ?

« J'aime pas l'humour anglais. Je risque pas d'apprécier tes blagues. Donc donne-moi quelque chose à manger, _s'il te plaît._

- A vos ordres, _mademoiselle ! »_

Il farfouilla dans la cuisine dans un grand bruit, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à la longue table en bois qui trônait au centre de la pièce rectangulaire. Marie posa ses coudes sur la table et ses mains sur son menton. Elle était épuisée à nouveau, elle voulait dormir. Ses paupières tombaient alors que les minutes s'allongeaient. Il prenait son temps ou quoi ? L'odeur forte du thé la réveilla et Albus posa devant elle une jolie tasse et une assiette de cookies. Le tout en porcelaine décorée de fleurs. Tout était très floral ici, si elle se souvenait de certaines tapisseries de couloir. Elle le remercia et le suivit du regard tandis qu'il s'installait en face d'elle. Son estomac grogna et la jeune fille ne se fit pas prier pour tout dévorer et pour réclamer à nouveau du thé – mais par pitié, sans lait dedans - après s'être brûlée en une unique grande gorgée. Ils ne se parlèrent plus ensuite, et elle se surprit à lui sourire sans aucune arrière pensée. Elle était juste bien là, elle aimait bien cet Albus, elle n'avait plus besoin de penser à rien. Sans doute sentait-il qu'il ne fallait pas, pas encore, l'abrutir d'informations et de questions.

« Je peux avoir une feuille et un stylo ?

- Le mot magique ?

- S'il te plaît ?

- Je t'amène ça ! »

Il sortit de la pièce et revint deux minutes plus tard avec les objets convoités, qu'elle récupéra sans remerciement. Marie découpa la feuille en deux carrés, elle inscrivit quelque chose à l'intérieur et les plia tous les deux en avion de deux formes différentes. Puis elle souffla et se mit droite, regarda Albus, se demandant si ce qu'elle allait faire n'était pas une bêtise ici. Mais bientôt les deux avions s'envolèrent dans la pièce et entamèrent une danse joyeuse tandis que Marie gardait les yeux fixés sur son frère. Il avait l'air ravi et amusé, en tout cas il avait un sourire éclatant.

« J'ai l'habitude de faire ça chez moi alors... j'espère que j'aurais le droit de le faire ici.

- Petite Lily... je vois mal les parents te refuser ça ! Même si il faut que tu fasses attention à ce qu'ils ne sortent pas de la maison.

- Non, ils s'arrêtent dès qu'ils sortent. Je ne faisais pas de magie en dehors de la maison non plus en France, c'est interdit, c'est ça ? Ici aussi ?

- Tout à fait, c'est l'une des rares lois sorcières internationales même. Tu sais faire autre chose que faire voler des avions ?

- Non... Enfin, je me suis envolée sur un avion fait maison mais... c'était le jour où... Non sinon je sais faire des étincelles, un peu de vent, pas grand chose, même avec la baguette.

- On améliorera ça. Il faudra bien, si tu veux t'intégrer au monde des sorciers. »

Marie ne répondit pas. Elle ne répondait pas lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait. Finissant le dernier cookie, elle laissa un de ses avions descendre et se poser devant Albus. Son rituel favori pour dire des choses qu'elle n'osait dire de vive voix. Il la questionna du regard, comprit et déplia la bête, souriant de plus belle face au petit mot, mais son regard restait sérieux.

« Pas de quoi, ma petite sœur. Par contre... »

Marie se crispa. D'habitude ses petits mots faisaient toujours plaisir et lui évitaient les longues discussions. Mais Albus ne finit pas sa phrase et se contenta de récupérer les restes de papier découpés pour écrire à son tour, se contentant de lui passer le papier plié de main en main. Elle le déplia, le cœur battant et lu : « N'hésite pas à venir me voir quand ça ne va pas. Je sais que ça ne va pas et c'est normal. Je serais toujours là pour toi. » Marie déglutit et n'osa pas relever les yeux. C'était une journée étrange. Elle avait perdu sa famille, en avait retrouvé une autre, et déjà elle avait un frère, et elle lui faisait confiance. C'était le premier garçon auquel elle faisait confiance et qu'elle trouvait à sa mesure, intelligent et pas abruti comme ceux de son collège. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent comme elle. Et il l'empêchait de penser à s'enfuir aussi, ce n'était pas bon. Oui, il fallait qu'elle soit gentille et douce et ouverte, et ensuite...

Ensuite elle rentrerait chez elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Parvenir à ses fins**

* * *

Cette fin d'après-midi goûter en solo avec un nouveau frère se finit bien vite lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit à l'étage. Les parents étaient revenus ? Marie se raidit et garda la main serrée sur sa tasse, admirant avec une grande attention les rainures du bois tandis qu'Albus se levait pour informer les parents de leur présence au sous-sol. Marie ne voulait pas les voir, enfin, sa mère peut-être mais pas son père. Cela lui paraissait étrange d'avoir accepté si facilement l'idée que ses parents soient toujours en vie, pourtant elle les connaissait déjà à travers l'album photo qu'elle avait toujours eu dans sa chambre. Crispée sur sa chaise, elle essayait d'écouter la conversation qui s'ensuivit dans les escaliers, ne comprenant qu'une seule phrase de son frère : « James ne sera pas là ? » Qui était James ? Cependant déjà les deux adultes étaient là et Marie ne leur accorda pas un regard. Elle resterait muette comme une tombe ! Peut-être que cela les amèneraient à réfléchir quant à ce qu'ils avaient fait ! Pourtant elle rougit en voyant sa mère arriver vers elle en s'exclamant :

« Comme tu es mignonne ma petite Lily ! »

- … Mon nom est Marie. »

Sa voix était sèche et désagréable. Cela jeta un froid. Elle leur jeta un regard de défi et voulut se lever pour partir de la pièce et fuir dans sa chambre de prisonnière. Cependant l'air furieux de son père la fit se stopper, elle se sentit mal tout à coup et déglutit, cherchant Albus des yeux.

« Papa... Si elle s'appelait Marie avant, c'est normal qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'habituer non ?

- Peut-être mais ça n'est pas une raison pour répondre de cette manière. »

Marie lui jeta à nouveau un regard noir, cachant sa frayeur derrière son geste de défi. Elle n'avait jamais eu de présence masculine pour la cadrer et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, surtout de la part d'un homme dont elle avait peur et qu'elle détestait. Ginevra calma le jeu en venant se poser à côté de sa fille, lui effleurant tendrement et timidement le bras. Il faisait plus frais ici que dans les pièces supérieures, l'été battait son plein, même en Angleterre, mais la cuisine gardait la fraîcheur de la terre, et Marie eut un frisson malgré la chemisette. Elle était fatiguée et voulait dormir. La jeune fille les écouta discuter entre eux, mais ils allaient trop vite et seule l'idée générale restait : ils parlaient de la soirée de demain, avec la grande famille. Marie les coupa rapidement, dès qu'elle le put, d'une voix rauque.

« Je ne veux pas y aller, je veux que vous me rameniez chez moi !

- Jeune fille, c'est ici chez toi, et il va falloir t'y faire ! Ici tu es en sécurité et tu devrais être un peu plus heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ta vraie famille plutôt que...

C'était son père qui avait parlé, et heureusement qu'il s'était arrêté avant d'évoquer Mam'Ly, sinon Marie aurait hurlé de rage. Elle ne remarquait pas qu'il semblait épuisé et sur le point de craquer, non, elle remarquait seulement qu'il était méchant et qu'il voulait la contrôler, et qu'il méprisait sa grand-mère et ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle aurait voulu lui jeter une insulte à la figure, mais n'osa pas. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et son corps se secoua de sanglots, à sa grande honte. Pleurer était une faiblesse ! La crise fut gérée par sa mère qui blottit l'adolescente contre elle, tandis que les deux garçons décidèrent de monter au salon, piteux. Marie se laissa bercer par sa mère tout comme pour Albus, elle se sentait plutôt bien avec elle, même si la situation était étrange. Entre deux hoquets larmoyants, Marie tenta de parler.

« Je ne veux plus que vous parliez de Mam'Ly comme ça... C'était ma grand-mère... Je veux pas savoir ce que vous pensez, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille...

- Chut, chut... Ma toute petite fille... Je sais que c'est dur... c'est dur pour tous le monde... On te laissera du temps, tu auras tous le temps que tu veux pour t'habituer...

_ - Je ne veux pas m'habituer..._ répondit-elle dans un murmure.

- Tu as dit ?

- Je voudrais aller me coucher.

- Tu es sûre ? Nous comptions faire un petit repas en famille ce soir, pour se retrouver et apprendre un peu à se connaître.

- Non je veux juste dormir. »

Elle se forçait à rester gentille mais tout son cœur hurlait : Allez-vous-en je ne veux pas vous voir ! Et pourtant elle ne lâchait pas sa mère, joli paradoxe qu'elle ne remarquait pas mais que Ginevra ne put que noter. La mère la garda contre elle, profitant de ce moment privilégié qu'elle avait perdu depuis de nombreuses années et que sa fille lui offrait. Marie commençait déjà à s'endormir, aussi sa mère l'aida à se lever et la montée des deux étages se fit dans un brouillard et des chuchotis incompréhensibles. Elle se laissa coucher et remarqua seulement qu'on fermait les volets, elle se retourna dans le lit et agrippa le pull de sa grand-mère ainsi que le médaillon. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir, alors elle se laissa tomber dans le sommeil, c'était le mieux. Le sommeil est la meilleure réponse à un traumatisme, mais ça, la jeune fille ne le savait pas.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla petit à petit, la jeune fille pria pour se retrouver dans son lit normand, sachant très bien rien qu'à l'odeur qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Non, elle n'était pas chez elle, elle portait encore la robe à fleur de sa mère et les deux derniers jours lui revinrent en tête. Tout en se levant, elle réfléchit si ça faisait bien deux jours, on était le 28 août, et elle aurait du aller retrouver Myriam à Caen le lendemain. Celle-ci devait s'inquiéter ! Surtout avec la maison brûlée ! Non en fait, tous le monde devait s'inquiéter pour elle. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre. Et pour rentrer, il fallait être sage et accepter d'aller voir la grande famille. Elle pouvait bien faire ça... Elle alla jusqu'à la porte, priant pour qu'ils ne l'aient pas fermé cette fois. Si Albus leur avait dit pour les fenêtres ? Mais non, la porte n'était pas fermée, et telle une petite souris elle glissa dans le couloir pour aller dans la salle-de-bain. De nouveaux habits étaient pliés là, et elle devina que c'était pour elle. Encore une robe à fleur... Il fallait qu'elle dise à Ginevra qu'elle n'aimait pas ça ! La jeune fille prit sa douche et lorsqu'elle sortit, elle tomba nez à nez avec Albus en pyjama et rougit, évidemment, gardant ses habits d'hier entre ses bras.

« Bonjour.

- Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ?

- Ça va...

- Ton avion tourne encore en rond dans la cuisine, il dure longtemps ton sort.

- Ah... ? Ça a toujours fait ça, alors je ne sais pas.

- Il est pour moi non ? Papa voulait l'ouvrir mais j'ai refusé, je pensais que tu préférerais décider toi-même.

- Merci. Oui il est pour toi... mais quand ça sera l'occasion.

- Ça marche ! Par contre, demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire, tu me laisse l'accès à la salle de bain ?

- Oh ! Désolée !

- Pas de quoi. Les parents t'attendent dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner, rajouta-t-il tout en s'engouffrant dans la pièce. Ah, et ne t'inquiète pas, ça se passera bien. »

Marie resta silencieuse. Elle resta d'abord là quelques instants puis alla poser les vêtements dans sa chambre et descendit, fébrile, l'escalier vers la salle dont elle se souvenait le chemin. L'odeur la surprit. Ce n'était pas des croissants chauds et du chocolat ! Plutôt une odeur de salé, d'omelette ou de viande grillée... Pas vraiment réjouissant. Alors qu'elle passait la porte, elle s'arrêta. Ses deux parents étaient assis côte à côte, et ils semblaient tout aussi inquiets qu'elle, en fait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très rassurant pour une jeune fille un peu perdue.

« _Euh.._. Bonjour ?

- Bonjour, Li... Mary... »

Marie regarda sa mère, étonnée. Autant ça lui faisait plaisir d'être appelée par ce qu'elle considérait comme son vrai nom, autant il était horriblement écorché en langue anglaise. Son père n'avait rien dit, et elle se permit de l'observer tout en se posant à table. Son regard lui faisait peur il était trop dur, et son visage était dur lui aussi. Même ses cheveux laissés naturels n'adoucissaient pas ses traits marqués. Il ne paraissait pas très vieux, mais il avait des rides aux coins des yeux et des cernes. Ses yeux verts étaient cachés derrière des lunettes plus très moderne. Mais y avait-il une notion de modernité chez les sorciers ? Pour Marie, l'endroit était sans âge et indéfinissable, de toute manière, elle n'avait aucun point de comparaison. Elle regarda la table et son nez identifia plus vite que ses yeux ne reconnurent les plats. Des tomates cuites, de l'avoine, du bacon grillé, des œufs au plat, des petites saucisses... et du thé et des petits pains, heureusement ! Non vraiment, ils n'auraient pas pu faire un effort pour elle ? Tous le monde savait que les français mangeaient du sucré le matin ! Non ? En tout cas ses croissants chauds et son chocolat lui manquèrent désespérément tandis qu'elle se servait dans les petits pains et le thé. Ses parents la regardaient, mais elle ne voulait pas croiser leur regard.

« Tu ne prends rien d'autre ? demanda sa mère d'une petite voix.

- Ce... ce n'est pas ce que je mange le matin... Chez moi il y avait des... _croissants _? et du chocolat, et de la confiture.

- Oh... nous n'y avons pas pensé... Je vais te faire du chocolat, attends. »

Et Ginevra se leva et Marie se crispa sur sa chaise. Elle était seule avec son père, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle se concentra sur ses petits pains, nerveuse, sursautant lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle, avec une voix qu'elle n'avait pas encore entendu. Une voix hésitante.

« Je sais qu'on est parti sur des mauvaises bases, toi et moi... Les choses se sont passées si vite ! Je... Je comprends que ça soit dur pour toi d'accepter tous ces changements mais... il le faudra bien, tu comprends ? »

Un silence.

« Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, c'est le nom que nous t'avons donné à ta naissance, tu ne peux pas refuser ça. Tu as été enlevé à tes quatre ans et depuis nous t'avons sans cesse cherché, et lorsqu'on te retrouve enfin, dix ans plus tard... ce n'est pas les retrouvailles que nous nous étions imaginés ta mère et moi.

_ - A qui la faute ? _Marmonna-t-elle.

- Parle en anglais dans cette maison. Apparemment on te l'a très bien appris, malgré cet accent, alors j'aimerais que tu profites de ce talent pour avoir une discussion avec nous.

- Désolée, je ne comprends pas tout ce que vous dites.

- Il va vraiment falloir arrêter ce ton avec...

- Harry, mon chéri... Ne la brusque pas, laisse-lui du temps...

Sa mère était revenue avec le chocolat, et Marie la remercia vivement, trop contente d'avoir échappé à la conversation houleuse. Elle finit de grignoter son petit déjeuner, incommodée par l'odeur d'oeuf et de bacon, tandis qu'Albus arrivait à son tour, toujours aussi souriant.

Honnêtement, si on le lui avait demandé Marie n'aurait pas pu décrire le reste de la journée jusqu'à la soirée. Elle se souvenait avoir suivi sa mère à travers les rues de Londres pour acheter des vêtements, tandis que son père et son frère restaient retrait, mais elle avait senti qu'ils étaient sur les nerfs. Elle avait du lutter contre les avis de sa mère pour ne pas avoir une garde-robe uniquement composée de... robes justement. Et Marie avait du résister à ne pas s'extasier sans cesse devant la ville aussi. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait aller à Londres ! Mais Ginevra lui avait répondu en souriant qu'elle n'avait encore rien vu. Marie avait vite été perdue lorsque sa mère avait tenté de lui expliquer les liens familiaux et les différents cousinages, aussi Ginevra s'était arrêtée, se disant que la petite arriverait à se débrouiller une fois là-bas. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la maison, Marie avait tout de suite senti son père et son frère se détendre. Rien de particulier ne s'était passé durant leur sortie, mais qu'aurait-il bien pu se passer de toute manière ? Puisque son père et son équipe de... d'aurors avait déjà massacré les méchants mangemorts devant sa baraque, il n'y avait plus aucun danger, n'est-ce pas ?

Devoir se préparer pour cette soirée l'aidait à ne pas penser aux flammes... Ni au craquement sourd de la chute de cet homme devant elle. Ni au flash... Dès qu'elle arrêtait de bouger ou qu'elle avait le temps de réfléchir, ça revenait dans sa tête, aussi elle faisait l'exact inverse de ces deux derniers jours où elle avait été dans le cirage. A présent elle questionnait sa mère en particulier, sur Londres, sur les anglais, sur les expressions anglaises, sur du vocabulaire. Elle n'osait rien demander sur sa famille, sur la magie ou sur son enfance. Pas parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas aborder de sujets trop sérieux. Ni sur elle ni sur son passé français non plus. Ni sur ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux jours. Néanmoins ils la laissèrent tranquille à ce niveau, même si son père semblait toujours assez nerveux et dur avec elle, et Marie l'évitait autant que possible.

Ce fut donc une journée plus qu'étrange pour les Potters et leur rejetonne nouvellement retrouvée. Mais il restait encore à voir une ribambelle d'inconnus et filer doux le plus longtemps possible. Marie ne savait pas si elle le pouvait. Elle laissa sa mère choisir ses vêtements en soupirant. Jamais sa grand-mère ne se serait permis une telle chose depuis qu'elle avait dix ans révolu. Rester calme et gentille...

Bientôt ils furent tous prêt, et elle sentait nettement la tension dans le salon, tension qui venait d'elle mais aussi de sa famille. Marie redevenait de plus en plus silencieuse et effacée, à mesure que le moment de partir arrivait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient dans le salon devant la cheminée plutôt qu'à se préparer à l'entrée. Plusieurs fois elle avait demandé où se trouvait le Terrier et comment ils allaient s'y rendre, mais Albus avait répondu que c'était une surprise. Marie se triturait les doigts, toujours mal à l'aise dans une énième robe à manche longue, vert sombre, laissant son médaillon rouge et or ressortir sur son buste. Elle regarda avec des yeux effarés son père prendre de la poudre d'un petit seau et se mettre dans la cheminée, prononcer le nom du Terrier et disparaître dans des flammes vertes. La jeune fille recula et balbutia, mais déjà sa mère lui expliquait le système en souriant : non on ne sentait pas les flammes, ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était rapide et efficace, elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Albus y alla à son tour, mais Marie n'était toujours pas rassurée. Des flammes, même magique, ça restait des flammes, et elle en avait une peur bleue. Sa mère lui conseilla de fermer les yeux avant de donner la destination, et Marie prit son courage à deux mains, il le fallait. Elle balbutia donc la fameuse destination tout en gardant résolument les yeux clos.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle resta figée dans la cheminée, de la poussière sur le bout du nez. Elle n'avait rien senti en effet, mais c'était quand même très perturbant d'être dans un autre endroit. Surtout devant autant de paires d'yeux en fait. Marie n'avait qu'une envie, retourner en arrière et revenir dans le manoir, ce même manoir d'où elle voulait s'échapper pourtant. Elle fut poussée en avant par l'arrivée de sa mère derrière elle, elle trébucha et une dame âgée s'approcha d'elle pour la remettre sur ses pieds, tout en parlant trop vite pour qu'elle la comprenne. Mais en gros ça revenait à du : Oh ma petite Lily on est tellement heureux, tellement heureux de te revoir, comme tu as grandi ! Ginevra s'approcha et commença les présentations tandis que Marie regardait autour d'elle. C'était un grand salon en bric-à-brac avec de vieux fauteuils et canapés, les murs étaient en chaume avec beaucoup d'ouvertures, et il y avait des tapis et des objets un peu partout, la plupart d'entre eux semblaient vivre leur propre vie et bougeaient. En fait, cela ressemblait assez à sa maison normande, et cela ne lui aurait pas déplu s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de gens à l'intérieur. Tandis qu'elle était présentée à sa grand-mère maternelle, Molly Weasley, et étouffée par celle-ci, Marie essaya de compter le nombre de personnes présentes inconnues quatorze !

Tout se passa alors très vite au début, et elle tenta de retenir les prénoms de chacun, ainsi que les liens familiaux. Il y avait Arthur, son grand-père maternel, Ron le frère de sa mère, marié à Hermione, Bill, un autre frère de sa mère, Fleur sa femme et donc sa tante, encore un autre frère, Georges qui était en couple avec Angelina. Ensuite il y avait les cousins, et là ça devenait compliqué. Hugo et Rose étaient les enfants de Ron et Hermione, Louis était le dernier fils de Fleur et Bill, car sa grande sœur Victoire était en voyage de noce avec Teddy Lupin, un ami de la famille, et son autre soeur Dominique faisait ses études au Canada. Il y avait aussi Fred et Roxanne, les deux derniers de la famille à ce qu'elle avait compris, qui étaient les enfants d'Angelina et Georges. Il manquait deux autres frères à sa mère, Charlie et Percy, décidément ! et Audrey la femme de Percy, ainsi que leurs deux enfants Molly et Lucy. Marie nota l'absence de ce fameux James, surtout que personne encore ne lui avait dit qui il était.

Elle resta très silencieuse alors même qu'un grand brouhaha remplissait la pièce, tous le monde voulant lui parler. D'abord ses grands-parents l'occupèrent, ils tentaient de s'exprimer lentement, la voyant un peu perdue, elle les détaillaient en découvrant leur ressemblance avec sa mère, et donc avec elle-même. Ils étaient aussi roux que l'on pouvait s'imaginer, et seuls quelques cheveux blancs parsemaient leurs cheveux. Leurs habits étaient... hors du temps, en quelque sorte, sans doute très sorciers. Mamie Molly était aussi bavarde qu'attentionnée et replète, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui toucher les bras et de lui faire la bise, d'admirer ses cheveux ou de la complimenter, ce qui était très gênant et difficilement supportable, alors que son grand-père restait en arrière, tout aussi intimidé qu'elle. Bientôt ce fut au tour des oncles et tantes de venir l'accaparer, et Marie jeta un regard désespéré à Albus, mais celui-ci discutait vivement avec la seule fille à peu près de son âge, Rose, et les deux autres cousins, Hugo et Louis, tandis que les plus jeunes lui tournaient autour.

La jeune fille tentait de se situer dans cette grande masse de paroles anglaises, un peu perdue. Fleur arriva à ce moment-là. Elle était vraiment très belle et très blonde, une coiffure faussement négligée et un maquillage discret mais c'était impressionnant, et sa voix était charmante, avec un accent du sud de la France que Marie apprécia particulièrement retrouver dans ces lieux.

_« Ah Lily, on est tous tellement contents de t'avoir retrouvé ! Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel état était tes parents depuis ta disparition. Ça fait tellement plaisir de revoir ta mère sourire comme ça. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin, je sais ce que ça fait d'être plongée dans une langue étrangère au début. Louis aussi parle le français, mais ne te moque pas de son accent, malheureusement il a celui de son père !_

_ - Merci beaucoup madame._

_ - Madame ? Appelle-moi Fleur, je suis ta tante après tout, ici on forme une grande famille. »_

Marie aurait voulu rajouter quelque chose mais déjà c'était le tour d'un autre oncle, Georges, ils étaient tous si roux ! Elle pouvait reconnaître les frères de Ginevra rien qu'à leur rousseur. Celui-ci se distingua des autres parce qu'il lui offrit une boîte de bonbons en faisant une blague que Marie ne comprit pas. Elle n'osa pas toucher à la boîte, méfiante, la plaçant dans l'une de ses petites poches avant. En fait, il y eut un moment où Marie ne se rendit plus vraiment compte de la suite des présentations, ils étaient trop nombreux et trop agités, et les paroles allaient trop vite pour elle. Elle remarqua juste que les deux petits derniers étaient facile à reconnaître car ils étaient les seuls métis de toute la famille. Leur mère Angelina était noire et avec le mélange, cela leur donnait une jolie teinte inhabituelle et des cheveux bouclés absolument adorables. Ils devaient avoir à peu près douze ans et Marie se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas des faux jumeaux. Les adultes lui posaient des tas de questions auquel elle ne voulait pas répondre, et concernant les cousins... Si Louis et Hugo vinrent la voir rapidement, très curieux vis-à-vis d'elle et très sympathique, Louis lui parlant en français lentement, avec un accent bien... anglais, Rose vint la saluer poliment mais froidement, sous le sourcil levé d'Albus qui était resté en retrait vers le fond du salon, alors que les adultes allaient se poser à table dans la pièce attenante. Seulement Marie fonça sur lui et resta à ses côtés, refusant de le quitter malgré l'appel de sa mère.

« Hey, ça ne va pas petite sœur ?

- Trop de monde...

- Tu veux sortir un peu dehors ?

- Oui. »

Il fit un signe aux autres avant de l'emmener à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, Marie cilla. Des champs à perte de vue, sous la lumière du crépuscule d'été. C'était magnifique. Il y avait un petit jardin à la sauvage aussi, exactement ce à quoi elle était habituée chez elle.

« Ça ressemble à chez moi. J'aime beaucoup...

- C'est chez toi ici aussi.

- Qui est James ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, vous aviez dit qu'il serait absent, et personne n'en a parlé ce soir.

- James... c'est ton autre grand frère, il a 18 ans.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Il n'a pas voulu me voir ?

- C'est pas ça... Il est en... Il devait sortir ce matin mais il a encore fait des siennes, peut-être qu'il arrivera tard ce soir.

- Sortir d'où ?

- Il fait des heures d'intérêt général. Rien de grave je te rassure hein ! C'est pas un criminel mais... ces derniers temps il est... pas comme avant. Il fait beaucoup de conneries et il en paie les conséquences. »

Marie resta silencieuse, tentant de comprendre le cas James. Quand elle se retourna, elle sursauta et s'accrocha au bras de son frère. On aurait dit que la maison allait s'écrouler ! Elle faisait au moins quatre étages mais n'importe comment, elle se demandait comment la maison pouvait tenir, c'était un mélange de plusieurs façades et murs porteurs, des fenêtres et des balcons apparaissaient partout sans aucun lien, il y avait même des portes en hauteur !

« Elle tient par magie, nos grands-parents en avait une comme ça avant notre naissance, quand ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'avoir mieux. Après la fin de la guerre, ils ont voulu reconstruire la même, par nostalgie je pense, vu qu'elle avait été détruite dans un incendie.

- Un incendie... »

Cela lui faisait penser à son chez-elle. Pourrait-elle le reconstruire avec de la magie, si elle arrivait à partir d'ici ? Mais déjà on les appelait à l'intérieur, car Marie était la célébrité de la soirée et elle ne pourrait pas se défiler si facilement. Arrivée à table, elle resta muette encore une fois, soupirant devant les plats servis. Elle ne se croyait pas si difficile mais franchement, tout lui semblait bizarre, tout comme l'ambiance dans la salle. Elle les écoutait l'air de rien, assimilant de mieux en mieux la langue malgré les accents appuyés tout à fait différent des cours au collège ou des dialogues avec sa grand-mère. Ils parlaient d'un lieu, Poudlard, et elle crut comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'école dans laquelle tous les enfants allaient. Une école de sorciers donc. Encore une fois elle se demanda pourquoi Mam'Ly ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce genre de choses, pourquoi elle l'avait laissé si ignorante face à ce monde qui était pourtant le sien.

Figée, elle étudiait les visages, pour essayer de voir avec qui elle pourrait s'entendre et de qui elle devait se méfier. Déjà, Rose, la seule fille d'à peu près son âge, ou plutôt de l'âge d'Albus, elle ne l'aimait pas. Celle-ci était rousse comme son père et aussi bouclée que sa mère, avec des yeux presque noirs mis en valeur par une ligne sombre de maquillage. Tandis qu'elle la fixait, sa cousine lui lança un regard que Marie interpréta comme du mépris. De plus elle ne semblait guère souriante, ce qui contrastait avec tous ses autres cousins qui se pliaient en quatre pour égayer la nouvelle arrivante. Hugo avait son âge apparemment, et il ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa sœur. Il était châtain, avec des bouclettes rebelles qui le faisait ressembler à un petit mouton, que son visage doux et timide rendait bien. Il avait encore la bouille des enfants, mais sa voix muait, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Marie, au grand dam de Rose qui se vexa à la place de son frère. Quant à Louis, il était tout aussi blond que sa mère, avec des yeux bleus à rendre jaloux n'importe qui, il était très mignon et personne ne doutait qu'il aurait un franc succès auprès de la gente féminine en grandissant. C'était aussi le plus calme et le plus sage de ses cousins, enfin Marie le pensait pour le moment, mais surtout il lui parlait en français et cela la soulageait, alors que les autres cousins devaient sans cesse lui demander de répéter leur conversation. Il ne restait plus que les deux petits derniers, Fred et Roxie, qui n'arrêtaient pas de rire et de s'amuser avec des sorts grâce à leur baguette, faisant bouger les couverts ou faisant apparaître des minis-chevaux vaporeux, sous l'œil à la fois émerveillé et inquiet de Marie.

Elle ne savait rien. Rien de la magie, rien de son monde, elle ne savait rien faire. Même des enfants de douze ans en savaient plus qu'elle, c'était... presque humiliant en fait. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle retourne dans son monde moldu, où au moins elle pouvait avoir la prétention d'en savoir plus que ses copines... Elle entendit son nom dans la conversation des adultes, et les écouta tout en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer, soudain très intéressée par son assiette. Ils avaient l'air si sérieux tout d'un coup !

« … non il n'a pas parlé. C'était le seul que nous ayons réussi à capturer vivant, mais même sous veritaserum il n'a rien dit. Il semble qu'il ait subi un sortilège de confusion très puissant... Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'ils venaient pour récupérer Lily, et que cela faisait des années qu'ils la recherchaient, eux aussi. »

C'était son père qui avait parlé, avec une voix qu'il pensait suffisamment basse pour ne pas être entendu par les enfants et adolescents, mais c'était raté. Tous le monde écoutait, et cela parût évident avec le silence qui s'en suivit, aussi Hermione, sa tante par alliance et la mère de Rose, ce qui n'amena pas Marie à l'aimer particulièrement, décida de passer la conversation à autre chose.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais pour Poudlard ? Vous allez l'y inscrire pour cette année ? La rentrée est dans quatre jours mais je pense que la directrice pourrait faire une exception dans les inscriptions étant donné les circonstances.

- A vrai dire, on n'y a pas encore trop songé... répondit sa mère tout en la regardant, comme pour lui demander son avis, ce que Marie aurait bien été incapable de faire, nous pensons qu'il est sans doute encore trop tôt pour elle, cela risque de faire beaucoup en peu de temps pour s'adapter.

- Au contraire ! s'exclama un de ses oncles, le père des faux jumeaux, rien de mieux pour s'intégrer rapidement que de plonger dans le bain, et ses cousins pourront l'aider en plus. »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, ce qui gêna Marie. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas dans la pièce ou qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler, et pourtant elle était bien incapable de s'exprimer au sujet d'une... école de sorcellerie où elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller puisqu'elle ne serait bientôt plus là de toute manière. Son plan se mettait en place dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle était trop heureuse de pouvoir lutter contre ces adultes qui décidaient de tout pour elle. Alors qu'elle ruminait, elle surprit le regard de Rose sur elle, toujours aussi inquisiteur et elle lui répondit en fronçant les sourcils :

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je connais bien ce regard, il ressemble à celui de James avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

- Et alors ? Je ne le connais même pas, et toi non plus je ne te connais pas, j'ai le droit d'avoir le regard que je veux d'abord.

- Ouais, mais moi j'ai le droit de te surveiller. »

Marie se renfrogna, les yeux plissés de colère, tandis qu'Albus soupirait en secouant la tête. La soirée s'annonçait bien. Les adultes avaient arrêté de l'interroger, mais pas les petits fouineurs qui s'étaient levés de table et s'étaient placés à côté d'elle, l'assommant de questions auxquelles elle fut bien obligée de répondre pour avoir la paix, parce qu'il lui était impossible de s'énerver contre deux gamins aussi curieux et avec des grands yeux noirs aussi adorables. Ils faisaient des moues travaillées à faire fondre une gardienne de prison.

« Ton accent est horrible, il vient d'où ? Tu habitais où avant ? Comment oncle Harry t'a retrouvée ? Où est ta baguette ? Tu sais faire quoi en magie ? Pourquoi il faut qu'on t'appelle Mary alors que tu t'appelles Lily ? Tu viendras à Poudlard avec nous ? Tu as un animal de compagnie ?

- Euh... Arrêtez les questions, arrêtez ! Je vais répondre un peu... J'ai grandi en Normandie – c'est en France, euh... j'ai fait... de la magie en dehors de la maison et... enfin ma maison était protégée par des sorts et je le savais pas alors j'ai fait une très grosse, une horrible erreur et c'est comme ça qu'il est venu pour m'amener ici. J'ai pas de baguette mais j'avais celle de ma grand-mère avant, et je m'appelle Marie, c'est comme ça et pas autrement, et oui j'ai des animaux mais ils sont restés là-bas et pour Poudlard j'en sais rien je ne sais même pas ce qu'on y apprend !

- Wouah, tu parles bien malgré ton accent ! Tes animaux te manquent ? C'était quoi ta bêtise ? Nous on t'appellera toujours Lily. Et à Poudlard on apprend à être des parfaits petits sorciers ! Alors tu sais faire quoi comme sorts ?

- Hey les deux terreurs, arrêtez de l'embêter, je crois pas que Lily souhaite répondre encore à toutes vos questions, laissez-la manger et souffler un peu ! »

C'était son frère qui les avait sermonné et Marie en fut soulagée. Lily par-ci... Lily par-là... Elle commençait à s'habituer, il le fallait bien, mais c'était vraiment flippant. Si elle se mettait à se penser comme Lily et plus comme Marie, est-ce qu'elle serait toujours elle-même ? Dépitée, elle attendait la bonne occasion pour sortir de table, tout en laissant ses oreilles traîner du côté des adultes. Ils parlaient encore et toujours d'elle, comme s'ils oubliaient qu'elle traduisait plutôt bien l'anglais. Ils évoquaient des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien, du journalisme apparemment, une Gazette et des articles, ils s'énervaient à ce sujet et elle se demandait bien de quoi il retournait. C'était difficile de se concentrer avec autant de monde de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais fait un repas avec autant de gens à table, et elle s'efforçait de rester la plus sage et convenable possible, ne touchant quasiment pas à son assiette.

Alors que le dessert arrivait, il faisait déjà nuit dehors, et Marie pensa que le moment était le bon. Tous les cousins étaient accaparés par ce... gâteau bizarre, sûrement une autre spécialité à l'anglaise que la jeune fille n'avait pas envie de connaître. Elle manifesta son désir d'aller aux toilettes, soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle en reçut l'autorisation, mais surtout, surtout, quand personne ne la suivit pour la surveiller. On lui expliqua le chemin, au premier étage derrière l'escalier et Marie commença à monter les marches d'abord, puis, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas visible depuis la salle à manger, elle redescendit et se dirigea rapidement vers le salon et cette fameuse cheminée.

La poudre était bien là, juste à côté ! Oh joie, oh allégresse ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'enfuir ! Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle prit de la poudre dans sa main, rentra dans la cheminée et se retourna. Son cœur s'arrêta. Il y avait Hugo devant elle, qui la regardait de ses grands yeux marrons étonnés.

« Je t'ai vu redescendre les escaliers... Ne... ne pars pas comme ça. Où tu compte aller ?

- Si tu oses dire quoi que ce soit aux autres, je te jure que je te jetterai le pire sort qui soit et que tu souffriras beaucoup. Je rentre chez moi ! »

Elle le laissa cloué sur place, son visage figé par la peur, ce qui lui serra le cœur, cependant elle n'était pas à ça prêt et puis elle ne le reverrait plus alors ce n'était pas grave. Elle jeta la poudre vivement sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, prononçant le lieu-dit de sa maison normande. Instantanément elle fut transportée dans la cheminée de son enfance, trop petite, ce qui la fit se plier en deux, bloquée, couverte de suie noire et toussant à se rompre un poumon. Mais ça avait marché ! Elle avait eu raison de croire que ce fameux réseau de cheminette était connecté à chez elle ! Ses yeux la piquaient, et l'odeur atroce de charbon brûlé et de plastique la fit tousser encore plus. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux en se penchant, toujours coincée dans la cheminée, elle découvrit ce à quoi elle n'avait pas voulu songer. Des ruines à ciel ouvert, le sol jonché de bois brûlés et d'anciens meubles impossible à identifier. Pour le peu qu'elle en voyait dans cette nuit claire d'été, tout était détruit. Il fallait s'y attendre pourtant...

Les yeux remplis de larmes, tout autant par gêne que par émotion, la jeune fille extirpa son corps de la cheminée, ce qui se fit dans un bruit sourd et plus qu'inquiétant. La cheminée s'effondra sur elle et une partie du mur la suivit. Effrayée elle tenta de s'éloigner puis reçut le choc de plein fouet. Elle hurla de douleur, tentant de retirer sa main coincée entre un bout de poutre et un bloc de pierre sèche. Ça faisait mal, très mal ! De sa main droite elle tenta vainement de repousser les poids mais elle était si fébrile qu'elle restait inefficace. Il fallait qu'elle bouge de là pourtant, sinon ils allaient vite la retrouver ! Inconsciente à nouveau de la pire des choses à faire à ce moment-là, elle tenta de se calmer et souffla, yeux fermés, laissant la magie la contrôler. C'était lourd, horriblement difficile à mouvoir, et pourtant le bloc de pierre trembla et se souleva très légèrement, ce qui fut suffisant pour qu'elle retire sa main. Marie relâcha la pression et sanglota en voyant son état, sa main était noire et écrasée, et cela lui faisait encore plus mal, et un doigt allait dans un sens complètement affolant. Elle aurait pu s'évanouir sous la douleur, mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle sorte d'ici avant, alors elle respira durant plusieurs secondes pour se calmer puis se leva piteusement, prenant conscience pour la première fois qu'elle était morte de peur et qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du essayer de rentrer à la maison.

Des éclairs parcoururent le ciel. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon.


End file.
